My Last Letter
by Shadowhunter-Herondale
Summary: Karla is the youngest child of Carlisle and Esme Cullen. She has a normal life like everyone else. Then she meets someone in game and everything completely changes as they get to know each other. Tanya, Karla's best friend, holds a secret that could end up destroying the whole Cullen family. What could it be?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Hey guys so here is the story I told y'all **

**So now I have a bunch of stories to finish :/ I just don't know why I can't just finish one first before getting another idea and the thing is that I have to write down the idea or else it goes away and I don't remember later so I have to get it while I can lol**

**Anyway this will be my first Victoria/James story. I feel kind of weird but Esme and Carlisle will also be in this story since in Birthday Wishes Esme and Victoria are sisters.**

**I might not include Jane though cause she is kind of weird but I like her in the Volturi.**

**I do not own any of the twilight characters but I do own the ones that I've created.**

**With that said I will now leave you guys to the chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**KARLA'S POV**

I sighed as we finally walked into our home.

"Finally! We're home." Esme said as she closed the front door behind her.

"We should visit Alice and Jasper again in New Orleans." I said.

Esme snorted. "Yeah right. We took forever in that plane and then we landed in Seattle. Then we had to drive here for three hours. Plus traffic. I'm so tired of sitting down that I'll probably sleep standing up." Esme said.

I laughed. "Like the astronauts?" I asked.

"How do they do that?" She asked.

I smiled and shrugged. "I don't know. Anyway I'm going to bed. Its late and I want to rest." I said.

Esme sighed. "Me too. Besides you have school tomorrow." She said.

I nodded and groaned. "How come everyone else gets off from school on Columbus day but we don't?" I asked.

Esme sighed. "I don't know. Besides with a good night sleep we should be good for tomorrow morning." Esme said.

I nodded. "Well goodnight mom. See you tomorrow." I said.

"Goodnight Karla." She said before she left to her room.

I went to lock the front door and setup the alarm. I turned on the lights of the porch and then I grabbed my phone.

Then I went upstairs to my room and closed the door. The air was already on so I was thankful for that. I lied down on the bed and sighed.

I stretched and my bones popped.

_Ah that felt good._

I grabbed my phone and got on a game that I had downloaded while we were on our way here.

_Nightclub story._

I started playing it and looking for friends.

It had been like five minutes that I had been playing the game, when I got a friend request accepted and a message on my wall.

_**Hey danced and we should talk sometime **_from someone named the best place.

I went to his club and wrote on his wall _**danced**_. Then I went back to mine. Then I got a notification that someone had wrote in my wall. I went to check it.

_**Thanks and how are you doing?**_ He asked.

I smiled and wrote _**good how about you?**_

_**Good. So um what's your real name?**_

I smiled. _**Karla. What about yours?**_

_**Jace. How old are you?**_

_**Twenty three. You?**_

_**Twenty five. Do you have a boyfriend?**_

I laughed. _**No I dont. What about you?**_

_**I broke up with her two weeks ago.**_

I lied down on my stomach. _**Why?**_

_**I found out that she was flirting with other guys.**_

I felt bad for him. _**I'm sorry I know how it feels. My ex cheated on me with two married women.**_

_**I'm sorry. So what would you say of I asked you out?**_

I smiled. It felt like I had known him for a long time. _**I would probably say yes.**_

_**So um would you like to be my girlfriend?**_

I smiled. _**Yes.**_

_**So um we should probably exchange emails so we can talk?**_

I smiled and wrote mine down. _**Here's mine. Just delete the message as soon as you have it.**_

Then I got an email notification on my laptop. I got up from the bed and groaned.

My body hurt. I grabbed the laptop and went back to lie down on the bed. I opened my email and checked it.

_**Hi its Jace. This is my email and don't worry I already deleted the message.**_

I smiled. I added him as my contacts and then I decided to send him a message. _**Wow you type pretty fast lol anyway this is me responding to your email. So um I have a proposition for you. **_Then I sent it.

_**Let me hear it. Well read it lol**_ he sent back.

I covered my mouth and laughed so Esme wouldn't hear me. _**You have a great sense of humor. So I was thinking that it would be best if we didn't sent pictures of ourselves. It would actually be better when we meet in person...someday...**_

_**I understand. I wad about to tell you the same thing. Not that im ugly or anything but I would like to get to know the real you. Not the person in the picture.**_

I smiled. _**This is cool. Its almost as if we're finishing each other's sentences. But anyway we can send pictures of anything else except physical.**_

_**I know right? Its almost weird. Yes I think you're right about that. So I think I'll start with the questions...what's tour favorite color?**_

_**Blue. What about yours?**_

_**Orange. Um...eye color?**_

_**Brown. Not too dark but not light either. What about yours?**_

_**Blue but sometimes it changes to green. I bet you have the perfect eyes.**_

I smiled. _**Thank you. So where are you from?**_

_**Oregon. What about you?**_

_**Washington.**_

_**As in Washington D.C.?**_

_**No as in Washington State. The one that's close to Alaska. I live in Seattle.**_

_**Wow were kind of close. You're on top of me. I'm from Portland.**_

_**That sounded kind of weird lol**_

_**I was just bout to say that. I swear it sounded less weird in my mind. I'm sorry.**_

_**Its okay. So what do you do?**_

_**I am going to school. **_

_**Oh really? So am I. What do you want to be?" **_

_**A counselor. What about you? **_

_**A vet.**_

_**That's great. Would you like to take care of my dog and me?**_

I smiled._** Yes I would.**_

_**I would love to be taken care by you.**_

I smiled.

"Still up?" Edward asked coming into my room.

"What are you doing here?" I asked closing my laptop.

"Mom told us that we could stay while y'all were gone remember? I actually thought that y'all were coming back until tomorrow." Edward said.

"Louisiana is very far from here so we really didn't estimate how long it was gonna take us. Besides Jasper had something to do. Well he had to go meet with Alice's family in Houston. After that they are coming here." I told him.

Then my laptop alerted me that I had an email.

"Are you emailing someone?" Edward asked.

"No." I said.

"Who is he?" Edward asked.

"No one. Now leave me alone. I have to rest." I said.

"Mmh. Yeah right. Well goodnight." He said.

"Goodnight. Tell Gisselle I said hi." I said.

"Will do." Edward said before he left my room and closed the door.

I sighed. I opened my laptop and checked the email.

I smiled. _**I would love to take care of you.**_

_**J-Can't wait to meet you.**_

_**K-Me neither.**_

_**J-I hope its soon.**_

_**K-Well I dont have days off until next month. So maybe then?**_

_**J-That sounds great! Can't wait to see you.**_

_**K-Me neither. So I am going to sleep since I just came back from Louisiana and I have school tomorrow.**_

_**J-Yeah so do I. You came from Louisiana? What where you doing there? If you don't mind me asking.**_

_**K-I went with my mom to visit my sister in law for a few days. We had left our car at the airport so when we came back we just picked it up.**_

_**J-Wow that's great. Anyway I should let you go to bed then.**_

_**K-Yeah. Yeah I should let you go too.**_

_**J-Yeah. Wish I could be there with you.**_

I smiled. _**So do I but we'll be able to get together soon.**_

_**J-Yes we will and I can't wait babe. **_

_Babe? _

_**J-I hope you dont mind if I call you babe.**_

_**K-Not at all. Well goodnight and sweet dreams.**_

_**J-Goodnight babe. Sweet dreams.**_

I smiled and closed my laptop. Then I sighed.

_Why did I feel like this?_

I felt happy just by talking to that guy that I just met over the internet.

I sighed and shook my head. I got up and put the laptop on my desk and turned off the light. I crawled back in bed and lied on my side. Then I hugged my pillow and closed my eyes.

My alarm woke me up in the morning. I groaned and turned it off.

"Honey its time for school." Esme said coming into my room.

I sighed. "Do I have to go?" I asked.

"Well its not like you can makeup the assignments so up you go. Besides there's someone waiting for you downstairs." Esme said before she left my room.

_Someone was waiting downstairs? Who? _

I sighed. It was probably Edward and Gisselle.

I got up and went to take a shower. Then I blow dried my hair and I went to put on a blue short strapless dress and I put on my black boots. I grabbed my black jacket and put it on. I grabbed my phone and put it on the inside of my jacket.

Then I grabbed my books and laptop and put them in my backpack. I sprayed some perfume and took a last look at myself in the mirror.

My bronze hair was in loose curls. I had a little bit of make-up on but it all looked natural.

I turned around then and went downstairs.

"Hey look who's finally up." Edward said.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Well you spent the whole weekend here so you have no reason to be tired." I told him.

Edward smiled. Edward and I were twins.

Our parents were Carlisle and Esme Cullen.

We were their youngest children.

The oldest were Jasper and Rosalie, who were also twins. They were ten years older than us.

Jasper was married to Alice. They were living in New Orleans for now until Jasper finished a protect he had over there.

"So are you the one that is waiting for me?" I asked Edward.

Edward shook his head. "Nope. I saw you last night." He said.

I sat down at the table. "Then who?" I asked.

"Its good to finally be home." Someone said coming into the dining room.

**Okay guys so this is it for this chapter. So I have 2 versions of this story but they'll be named differently and they are going to be different as well. The beginning will be similar though.**

**Anyway thank you for reading. Let me know what y'all think in your review.**

**Take care and I'll see you next time :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hey guys how are y'all? So here's chapter 2. I hope that everyone is enjoying the story so far.**

**So this chapter will start right were we left off in the other one.**

**Anyway I do not own any of the twilight characters but I do own the ones that I've created.**

**With that said I will now leave you guys to the chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**KARLA'S POV**

I turned around and I couldn't believe my eyes. I smiled and ran to him. "Dad!" I said.

He opened his arms for me and I ran to them. "There's my princess." He said as he hugged me to his chest.

I smiled and looked at him. "You're okay. When did you come back?" I asked.

My father is a doctor. He was sent to Afghanistan to help some of the other doctors out with the soldiers. He had been gone for six months.

"I'm okay. Just like I promised it to my family, and I got home last night." He said.

"Or early morning." Esme said.

I smiled. "I'm so glad that you're okay." I told him.

Carlisle smiled. "So am I. So tell me how are you doing in school and work?" He asked before he let me go.

I went to sit back at the table and got some breakfast.

"I'm doing good." Edward said.

"What about you Karla?" Carlisle asked as he served himself breakfast.

"I'm doing great. I think I should be graduating next. But when im not at school I spend some time in my art studio." I said.

Carlisle smiled. "That's good news. Then you can work in the clinic with your brother. How is your art by the way?" He said.

I smiled and nodded. "Its good. I have made a few paintings and im still working on them." I said.

Carlisle nodded.

"Then we'll have three doctors in the family." Esme said.

Carlisle nodded. "So when am I having my first granddaughter from you, Edward?" Carlisle asked.

Edward smiled and looked at Gisselle.

Gisselle smiled at him.

"Probably sooner than you think." Edward said.

"What does that mean?" Esme asked.

"Gisselle and I are having a baby." Edward said with a smile.

Everyone smiled.

"Congratulations!" Esme said before she went to hug both of them.

"Thank you." Edward and Gisselle said.

I smiled. "Congratulations to both of you." I said.

"Congratulations." Carlisle said.

Edward and Gisselle have been married for four years now. They had a three year old boy who looked exactly like Edward.

Anthony had the same smile as his father. The same crazy hair. The same color or hair and eyes. He was a mini Edward.

"So Karla when are we getting one from you?" Carlisle asked.

I almost choked on my pancakes.

Edward patted my back.

"Carlisle, it's too soon for her to head on that direction." Esme said.

"No its not. She's Edward's twin. Edward has been married for four years now. Do you have a boyfriend?" Carlisle asked.

I swallowed. "Um...I have to get to class." I said before I stood up.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Carlisle asked.

"Who is he? What does he look like? Where is he from? Is he older or younger?" Esme asked.

"Was he who you were emailing last night?" Edward asked.

I blushed.

"Tell us everything!" Esme said.

I sighed. I couldn't tell them that I was talking to someone over the internet. "Look we're just talking. Its nothing serious so dont get excited. Y'all are not getting rid of me yet." I told them.

"Oh honey. Nobody wants to get rid of you. We just want you to be happy. With the right person." Esme said.

"What does he do?" Carlisle asked.

"He goes to school." I said.

"How old?" Carlisle asked.

"Twenty five." I said.

"That's not too old." Esme said.

I nodded. "I know so now if y'all excuse me I have to head to class or I'm going to be late." I said before I grabbed my backpack.

"Be safe." Esme said.

I nodded.

"Have a great day." Carlisle said before he kissed my forehead. No matter how old I got he still did that.

"I will. I'll see y'all later." I said before I grabbed my keys and got out of the house. I went to get in my car and turned it on.

It was a good thing that the temperature was on the fifty's. Sometimes the sun will come out and it would go all the way to the sixty's.

I put the car on reverse and got out of the driveway. Then I put it on drive and started driving towards the university.

*()*

I parked on my usual spot and then I got out of the car. I grabbed my backpack and locked it. I walked to the student launch where Tanya was always waiting for me.

"Hey." Tanya said with a smile as I sat next to her.

"Hey." I said before I took out my laptop.

"Ready for another day of school?" She asked.

I chuckled. "Not really. But if we want to be successful in the future we have to be here, right?" I said.

Tanya smiled. "Right. So how did it go in New Orleans?" She asked.

I sighed. "Its so different. They have like four lanes on each way and the cars are always parked on the street. There is water everywhere and then there are swamps too." I said.

"In New Orleans?" She asked.

"No the swamps are there before you get to New Orleans. But other than that it was great seeing my brother and his wife." I said.

Tanya smiled. "That's good. When are they coming back?" She asked.

"Um I think they should be back by the weekend." I said.

"Good. I really miss Alice." She said.

I laughed. "To be honest so do I." I said before I turned on my laptop and checked my email.

I smiled when I saw that I had an email from him.

**J- Good morning beautiful**

**K- Good morning handsome hope you have a good day today.**

**J- I will when I get to talk to you later after class.**

I smiled.

"We should get going or all the seats in the back will be taken." Tanya said as she started getting all her books.

"Okay." I said.

**K- Got to go to class. Talk to you later **

Then I closed my laptop and put it inside my backpack.

Then we stood up and left.

"So what are you doing today after school?" Tanya asked.

"Nothing. I'm just going to go to my art studio. What are you doing today?" I asked.

"Nothing. I was gonna ask you if you wanted to hang out." Tanya said.

"Or we can go to my art studio and have some cappuccinos." I said.

"That sounds great." Tanya said.

I nodded. "See you there at twelve?" I asked.

Tanya smiled. "I'll be there." She said.

I nodded. "Okay. See you later." I said before we went our separate ways.

*()*

I went into my art studio and closed the door. I took my laptop out and put it to charge. Then I played some bachata and went to change my clothes so I could start painting.

For a few days I have been having a dream of a man.

He was tall, buff, had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. He had the most beautiful smile that I have ver seen on anyone.

In the dream he was carrying a baby girl.

She was about nine months or older I really could tell. She had bronze hair that was in curls and brown eyes. Her cheeks were a light pink color.

I was carrying a boy who had the same hair color as the man and the same blue eyes.

It had all started when I turned seventeen. Since then I have been having weird dreams with the same man.

Young man because he looked my age.

So since the night I had the dream with the children undecided to draw them.

They were so beautiful. They looked like angels.

I haven't seen a boy or a girl that looked as beautiful as them. I went to my canvas and continued to draw the details on the little girl's face.

The shape of her eyes looked familiar to me but I couldn't put my finger on it.

Then there was a knock on the door.

I stood up and put the canvas down. Then I went to open the door.

Carlisle and Esme were standing there.

"Hi." I said.

"Hey honey. We thought we should stop by and bring you some food." Esme said before they came in and started to look around.

"Are y'all looking for someone?" I asked.

"No." Esme said.

I sighed. "He's not here." I said.

"Oh!" Esme said.

I smiled. "Look I know that y'all want to look out for me but we're just talking and if it gets serious then I'll bring him to meet y'all." I told them.

_Or flight him over._

"Well we still wanted to bring you something." Esme said.

I smiled. "What is it?" I asked.

"One of your favorites. A grilled cheese sandwich with bacon and tomato soup." Esme said.

"That sounds good." I said before I took the plates from her and put them on the counter.

"What's this?" Carlisle asked pointing to the canvas I had just been drawing on.

"Its not finished so y'all dont get to see it yet." I said turning it around.

"Why not honey?" Esme asked.

"Because its a little personal so I don't want anyone to see it until its done." I told them.

"It looks good so far." Carlisle said.

I smiled. "Thanks." I said.

Then there was a knock on the door.

I went to open it.

"Hey sorry im late." Tanya said.

"Its okay. Come in." I said.

Tanya came in and I closed the door.

"Tanya it's good to see you." Esme said.

"You too Mrs. Cullen." Tanya said.

"Esme. How many times have I told you to just call me Esme." Esme said.

Tanya smiled. "A lot of times." She said.

Esme smiled.

"Mr. Cullen is so nice to see you again." Tanya said.

Carlisle smiled. "You too Tanya. How is school?"

"Good. Can't wait for it to be over." Tanya said.

Carlisle nodded. "Well we're going to go. We just stopped by to see how you were doing." Carlisle said.

I chuckled. "Or to see if I was with someone." I said.

Carlisle chuckled. "That too. We'll see you at home." He said before he hugged me.

I nodded. "Bye mom." I said before Esme hugged me.

"Bye sweetie see you at home. Bye Tanya." Esme said.

"Good-bye Esme. Hope to see you soon again." Tanya said.

Esme smiled and nodded.

Then they left.

"Okay do now we have the whole afternoon to catch up." Tanya said.

I nodded. "You go first." I told her before I went to go make the cappuccinos.

"Okay. Well I have been seeing someone for the last year and I think that I'm in love." She said.

I turned to look at her and smiled. "Oh my God! How come you didn't tell me anything?" I asked.

"Well because its wrong at the same time." She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because he's married and he has children." Tanya said.

"Oh! Is he going to leave his wife and kids?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No. He told me that he loves his family and that he would never leave them. He told me that what we have is temporary." Tanya said.

I sighed. "I'm sorry. But you should have expected that from a married man. How old is he anyway?" I asked.

"Old enough to be my father." She said.

"Tanya! Oh my God. What are you doing with an old man?" I asked.

"It just happened okay? I didn't mean any of it. But the way he touched me and...well I can't say that he made love to me but I felt it that way...he showed me that he cared and that's why I fell in love." Tanya said.

"Are you still seeing him?" I asked.

She shook her head. "He said that he didn't wanted his wife to suspect of his infidelity so he ended it." She said.

"But that's not it is it?" I asked.

Tanya's eyes got full of tears. "No. I found out that im pregnant." She said.

"Have you told him?" I asked.

She shook his head.

"Why not?" I asked.

"What's the point? He's probably going to say that he wants me to end the pregnancy or that he doesn't want anything to do with it." She said.

"What if he says that he wants to be part of the baby's life?" I asked.

Tanya shook her head. "I would completely destroy his life and his family. I've done enough by sleeping with him. I dont want to cause them pain too." She said.

"Do you know his family?" I asked.

Tanya nodded. "Yes I do. What do I do?" She asked.

"Tell him. I think he deserves to know and then he can decide what he wants to do. It can either be tell his family and see how it goes or I don't know." I told her.

Tanya nodded. "You're right. I should tell him." She said.

I nodded.

"So what about you?" She asked.

I smiled. "Everything is good." I told her.

"Do you have a boyfriend or are you seeing someone?" She asked.

I smiled and looked down.

"Oh my God you are! Tell me about him." Tanya said.

I chuckled. "He's twenty five and in college." I said.

"That's good. How does he look like?" She asked.

I smiled. "Well he's nice. He has blue eyes and he's into sports." I said.

"That's good. I'm happy for you." Tanya said with a sad smile.

I smiled. "Thanks." I told her.

Tanya then looked down at her hands.

_Was something wrong? She hadn't done that before._

"Is everything else okay?" I asked.

Tanya nodded.

"Are you sure? I fell like there is something that you're not telling me." I told her.

She cleared her throat and stood up. "Everything is fine. So um...i have to go. I'll see you later." She said before she grabbed her bag and left.

I stared at the door after she left. There was definitely something wrong, and I was going to figure it out.

No matter how long it too me.

**So Tanya is hiding something and Karla caught it. Wonder what it is. Thank you for reading. See yall next time**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hey guys here is chapter 3. So im thinking of making this story short. Probably 10-12 chapters and now there will be three versions of this story and who knows if there will be more with the ideas that im getting lol but they will all be different.**

**Anyway I do not own any of the twilight characters but I do own the ones that I've created.**

**With that said I will now leave you guys to the chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**KARLA'S POV**

**ONE MONTH LATER**

"Hey honey." Esme said as I came in through the door.

"Hey mom." I said.

"How was school?" She asked.

I smiled. "Good." I told her.

Esme smiled. "That's good. So now you have a week of vacation." Esme said.

I smiled and nodded.

"And what are you planning on doing?" She asked.

"Well I was thinking that I wanted to go to Portland for a few days." I said.

"Portland? As in Portland, Maine?" Esme asked.

"What? No. I meant Portland, Oregon." I said.

"Oh." Esme said.

"Yeah. I should be back for Thanksgiving and I'll probably bring someone over." I said.

Esme grinned. She could barely stand still where she was. "Really?! That's great! I can't wait to meet him!" Esme said before she hugged me.

I laughed. "I said I might. I'm not sure yet." I told her.

"Well I'll put an extra place at the table just in case." She said.

I smiled and nodded. "Okay so I'll go pack then." I said.

"You're already leaving?" She asked.

"Well if I want to be back before Thanksgiving I have to leave early." I said.

Esme smiled and nodded. "You're right." She said.

I nodded and got out of the kitchen. Then I went upstairs and took out my laptop.

**K- About to start packing. Can't wait to finally meet you in a couple of hours.**

I then sent the email and went to pack my clothes.

Then my laptop alerted me that I had an email.

**J- Can't wait to see you either.**

I smiled.

**K- Where should we meet?**

**J- How about at...the heart cafe? That way we're in public and we wont feel weird.**

**K- Okay that sounds fine but how are we gonna know that its us?**

**J- You have a point. How about I wait for you outside. What kind of car do you drive?**

**K- A blue Skyline.**

**J- A Skyline? Then there should be no problem. I dont think anyone drives a Skyline here haha**

I laughed.

**K- Hahaha. Okay so it's gonna take me like five hours to get there. I'll just finish packing and I'll let you know when im close. Can you send me address?**

I wrote down the address.

**J- See you soon.**

I nodded and took a deep breath. Then I let it out.

**K- See you soon.**

I closed my laptop and put it inside my backpack. I was going to have to take my books since I had homework.

Couldn't even take a break from it but it was all going to be worth it in the end.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said as I grabbed some clothes from my closet.

"So um I wanted to tell you that I hope that you have fun in Portland." Esme said.

I smiled. "Thanks mom and I sure hope I do. Or else I should be back sooner than you think." I said.

Esme chuckled. "You're going to meet the guy you're talking to aren't you?" Esme asked.

I froze.

_How did she know that?_

"What?" I asked.

Esme smiled. "I'm your mom. I'm not stupid or clueless like your father. I can feel it." Esme said.

I sighed. "Well you caught me." I said.

"Honey, are you sure about this?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yes. It's weird but it feels like we have known each other for a long time. We've been talking and I've noticed that we think the same. We have so many things in common. I have a good feeling about this mom." I said.

Esme nodded. "Its just that I wouldn't like to see you get hurt. Not again." Esme said.

I smiled and hugged her. Then I sighed. "Thank you for looking out for me. I really appreciate it but if I don't do this, then im always going to have that feeling that says 'what if I had tried it out?' I dont want to have that feeling. If it works out then good. If it doesn't then that means that we weren't meant to be." I told her.

"Okay. But I think y'all should at least meet in a public place." Esme said.

I smiled. "We are. We are meeting at the cafe." I said.

"Okay be careful." Esme said.

"Always am." I told her.

"And if it works out make sure you bring him to dinner for thanksgiving." Esme said.

I chuckled. "I will."

Esme smiled. "I'm going to miss you." She said with tears in her eyes.

I smiled. "Mom please don't cry. I'm going to be gone for a few days. I'm not moving across the country." I told her.

"You're right." Esme said before she cleaned her tears.

I nodded and continued to pack.

"Are you sure that you need so much stuff?" She asked.

"Well im going to be gone for a week so yes I think I do. But don't worry I'll let you know how everything goes." I told her as I pulled the zipper of my suit case.

"Whether it goes good or bad?" She asked.

I nodded. "Whether it goes good ir bad. But don't tell dad. He'll freak out if he knows that I went to meet some guy. He'll probably even track me down." I told her.

Esme laughed."He would actually do that. Your secret is safe with me. But ask me if you can go with some friends." She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"That way I know what to answer when the question pops up." She said.

"Okay. Mom can I go to Portland with some friends?" I asked.

"Which friends?" She asked.

"Cindy and Ana from my class." I said.

"They sound like good kids. Okay you can go." She said.

"Okay..?" I said sounding like a question before I pulled the zipper of my second suitcase. "Okay. Everything is ready." I said.

"Have fun with your friends." Esme said.

I smiled and nodded.

"And drive safely." She said.

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm serious." She said.

I smiled. "I always do." I told her.

Esme nodded. "Let mw help you with that." She said as she took one of my suitcases.

*()*

"Alice I feel like I can't do it." I said over the phone.

"Come on Karla you can do it." Alice said.

"I feel like I can't breathe. I'm going to turn around." I said.

"What?! No! No you won't! You already drove five hours to meet this guy. You can't just turn around." Alice said.

"I can make up an excuse. I can say that there was a family emergency and that's why I couldn't make it." I said.

"What about the next time that you want to see him? Are you going to make up an excuse as well?" Alice asked.

I sighed.

"Look if you turn around now you're going to look like a chicken that did t cars enough about her relationship and just put it aside. Is that what you feel?" She asked.

"No." I said.

"Look its normal to freak out because you have only emailed with him. Y'all haven't texted or talked over the phone. Hell you dont even know what this guy looks like but you understand him and he understands you. Its a risk that you're taking. I would even be able to take a risk like that. As a matter of fact I did." Alice said.

I nodded as I parked in front of the cafe. "I'm here." I said.

"Do you see him outside?" She asked.

"I see a lot of people outside." I said.

"Then get out of the car. Maybe he hasn't seen you." Alice said.

I sighed. I got off the car and closes the door. Then I locked it.

"Anything?" She asked.

"How am I suppose to know who he is if I dont even have a picture of him?" I asked.

"Dis you even ask him what he was going to be wearing?" She asked.

"No!"

Some people turned to look at me.

"That would sound weird." I said.

Alice sighed. "Well I don't know what to say." Alice said.

"Looking for someone?" A man asked behind me.

"You think that's him?" Alice asked.

I swallowed. "I'll call you right back." I said before I hung up and turned around.

**Wonder who it is. So im leaving it there. Next chapter will start right after this one. Hope that everyone is enjoying the story. Thank you so much for reading. Take care. I'll see you guys next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Hey guys so here's chapter 4. I really hope that everyone is enjoying the story so far.**

**I do not own any of the twilight characters but I do own the ones that I've created.**

**With that said I will now leave you guys to the chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**KARLA'S POV**

I turned around and saw a very tall man.

He was about six three and had brown hair. He smiled at me and he was waiting for me to say something.

"Oh! Yes im waiting for someone." I said.

"I haven't seen you around here before, and if I had I would definitely remember that car." He said.

"I'm not from here. I'm here on vacation." I said.

"Oh. That's good but you're here alone." He said.

"Yeah I know. I came to meet up with someone here." I said.

"I may know her." He said.

I chuckled. "Its a him." I said.

"Oh. Then I might know him." He said.

"Okay. I'm here to meet with Jace." I said.

"Jace what?" He asked.

"Jace Herondale." I said.

He smiled. "That's me." He said.

I smiled. "Are you sure?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't I be sure of who I am?" He asked.

I smiled. "Because Jace told me that he has blue eyes and you have green eyes." I told him.

He laughed. "Okay you caught me. I'm Matt im Jace's cousin. He couldn't make it because he is still at school so he asked if I could come pick you up and take you to his place." Matt said.

"To his place? Um that's fine I can just go to a hotel." I said.

"Jace has a extra bedroom." He said.

"Um does he live alone or with his parents?" I asked.

"Alone. His mom has her own house. His dad is not here anymore." He said.

"Oh. I'm sorry for asking." I said.

"He'll tell you all about it. Anyway we should get going. Jace gets out of school in ten minutes." Matt said.

I nodded. "So um did you bring a car or are you riding with me?" I asked.

"My brother left me here so im guessing that im riding with you." Matt said.

I smiled. "Okay lets go then." I said before we got in the car.

*()*

Ten minutes later I parked in front of a two story house. It wasn't small but it was too big either.

"Nice car you have." Matt said.

I smiled. "Thanks. It was a graduation present." I said.

"Are you serious?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yep. Being the daughter of a doctor I got to pick out the car I wanted." I said.

"And you always wanted a Skyline?" He asked.

"Yup. I'm not like most girls that like to have a pink car or who drive carefully or who worry when they brake a nail. I'm actually the opposite of that." I said before I got off the car.

"Let me guess. You like driving fast, you like sport cars and probably racing. You hate the color pink and you're not that girly." He said.

I laughed. "You got that right." I said before I pumped the trunk.

"You know how I noticed that you're not that girly?" He asked.

"How?" I asked as I took out my suitcases.

"Because you're wearing a dress and boots. Plus you added the black leather jacket." He said.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" I asked.

"Most girls dont wear a leather jacket with a dress and they wear high heels." He said.

I smiled. "I wear high heels. Well that's when im not driving." I said.

"And you don't like makeup that much." He said.

"You noticed." I said.

"Well I have to look out for my cousin so I have to notice a lot of things." He said.

"You were right about the racing part though." I said.

"You like racing?" He asked.

I nodded. "My brother and I did some racing when we were in high school. Then we started college and we stopped." I said.

He nodded. "How does it feel?" He asked.

I smiled. "At first I was scared. I was scared of crashing into someone or losing my life. That was just foe the first two races. After that I got used to the adrenaline rush that I felt as I raced." I said.

"Did you win races?" He asked.

I chuckled. "Yeah I did. Now I kind of miss that part of my life." I said.

"So why did you stop?" He asked.

I sighed. "My ex-boyfriend is a cop. He was an undercover cop and I saw him in my last race. He said that if I didnt stop that he was going to turn me and my brother in and that we could go to jail for a long time." I said.

"That's messed up." Matt said.

I nodded. "Yeah it is and all of that happened after he cheated on me with two of his co-workers. They did a three some or something like that. He said that it was his best experience and that he couldn't be with a criminal anymore." I said.

"What did you do?" Matt asked.

"I let it go. I wasn't going to be going to jail and I was going to break up with him anyway. I didnt feel like the relationship was working or maybe I didnt wanted to be in it anymore." I said.

"Maybe you liked your freedom and you missed it?" Matt asked.

I smiled. "I can tell you that I did miss it. With him all I had was headaches. I was always wondering if I had made the right choice to be with him." I said.

"Well with Jace you don't have to worry about him being a cop. Because he's not." Matt said.

I chuckled. "Yeah like you're going to tell me." I said.

Matt smiled. "I'm serious. Jace lost his father to a street racing accident." Matt said looking down at his hands.

"Oh God. I'm sorry. What happened?" I asked.

"He was racing and there were cops after them. One of the drivers just wanted the money and crashed into him. The car flipped a couple of times before it caught on fire and it fell over the bridge. He had no chance of getting out." Matt said.

I sighed. "What is a lot of money?" I asked.

Matt nodded. "Each of them bet a million dollars. So the winner took all three." Matt said.

I shook my head. "I can't believe it. Someone would decide to end someone's life so they can keep so much money." I said.

"I know its sad. But we should get inside. Its cold and I don't want you to freeze to death before Jace gets here." Matt said.

I laughed.

Matt helped me with my luggage.

I got my backpack out of the car and then I locked it.

Matt unlocked the front door and we went inside.

I sighed. "Much better. I didnt wanted to say anything outside since I wanted to keep hearing the story but I was freezing my ass off." I said.

Matt laughed. "Yeah I noticed that when I saw your hands shaking." He said.

I smiled.

"Okay so lets get you settled in." He said as he went up the stairs.

I followed him.

Once we were upstairs, Matt turned right and opened a door.

"This is the other bedroom." Matt said.

I walked in and looked around.

The bed had blue sheets and there were blue curtains on the windows.

"Was this your room?" I asked.

"No. Jace went to buy everything yesterday. His sister helped him with everything. She was the one that picked out the color." Matt said.

I smiled. "Its pretty. Its like a dark aqua." I said.

Matt nodded. "Yeah Jace wanted like a dark blur but Altair told him that that was a guys color." Matt said before he laughed.

I laughed as well. "I don't like dark blue." I told him.

"Altair was right then." He said.

"About what?" I asked.

"When she asked Jace what color did you like he said blue. She asked what shade and he said she just said blue I didnt ask her. So Altair told him that being a woman you wouldn't like dark blue." Matt said.

I laughed. "I'm going to have to thank her when I meet her." I said.

Matt nodded. "Which will be on Tuesday." Matt said.

"What?" I asked.

Matt nodded. "You're meeting the whole family on Tuesday. My mom reserved this ballroom for a dinner since Jace probably wont be here on Thursday." Matt said.

I sighed and sat on the bed. "The whole family? Are they a lot?" I asked.

"Yep the whole family. Since Jace told my aunt about you she told my mom and you have been what everyone has been talking about since then and they can't wait to meet you." Matt said.

"If she is doing the dinner at a ballroom that means that your family is huge." I said.

Matt nodded. "Kind of." He said.

I nodded. "How long does Jace usually take to get here?" I asked.

"Um about thirty minutes. Why?" Matt asked.

"Do you cook?" I asked.

"Well I am a chef so yes I do." I said.

"Perfect. I think we should make dinner." I said.

Matt smiled and nodded. "Which means that we have twenty minutes to make the perfect dinner." He said.

I nodded. "Which means that we should get to work." I told him.

Matt chuckled. "Come on." He said before we got out of the room.

I chuckled.

*()*

In exactly twenty minutes we had dinner ready.

We had made bread sticks, pasta, and a salad.

"Are you going to be staying too?" I asked.

"Um no I don't think that I am. Besides y'all have lots to talk about and I would only be interrupting." Matt said.

"Oh come on! I think you should stay. You could say a joke in case it gets awkward. Please?" I asked.

Matt sighed. "Just for dinner. Then im out." He said.

I clapped my hands together. "Thank you!" I said before I hugged him. Then I let him go. "Sorry." I said.

"Its okay." Matt said.

"So um what does Jace like?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Matt asked.

"To drink. Does he like wine or something like that?" I asked.

"Oh. I thought you were talking about something else." Matt said before he chuckled.

_What did he think that I was...oh._

"Um I think he has a bottle around here somewhere. I'll check." Matt said before he left.

Then the front door opened.

My heart started bearing faster.

This was it.

"Matt?" A man asked.

I swallowed.

The front door closed.

"Here we are." Matt said coming back with a wine bottle. "What's wrong? You look pale." Matt said.

"He's here." I whispered.

"Oh." Matt said.

"Hey." A tall man with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes said when he came into the kitchen.

_Impossible._

I smiled.

"Jace this is Karla. Karla this is Jace." Matt said.

"Nice to finally meet you." Jace said extending his hand.

I smiled. "You too." I said putting my hand in his and shaking it.

"So um I just remembered that I have something to do. So I'll see you guys on Tuesday." Matt said.

I nodded. "Okay." I said.

Matt smiled and left.

I let go off Jace's hand. "So um are you hungry?" I asked.

"I'm starving." He said with a smile.

I smiled. "Good. Because we made dinner." I said.

Jace smiled.

I put the bread sticks on the table and then I went to get the salad out of the refrigerator. I put it on the table and then I went to serve the spaghetti.

"This is all we could make in twenty minutes." I told Jace as I put a plate of spaghetti in front of him.

Jace smiled. "This looks good." He said.

"Well in case that it has a bad taste or anything it was your cousin's fault." I told him.

Jace laughed.

I chuckled.

Then we started to eat.

"Oh wait I'll open this." Jace said grabbing the wine bottle and disappearing in the kitchen.

I continued to eat.

Matt was a great cook.

This spaghetti tasted nothing like the one I usually make at home.

Jace came back with two glasses and served the wine.

"Your cousin is an amazing cook." I told him.

Jace smiled. "Yeah he has been helping in the kitchen since he was little. My uncle didnt like it much but oh well." He said.

I smiled. "Is he the only cook in your family?" I asked.

"No. There's my mom and sisters. I mean I cook sometimes too but everyone cooks." He said.

I laughed. "I meant is he the only chef in the family." I said.

Jace smiled. "I knew what you meant. I just wanted to see you laugh." He said.

I smiled.

"But yes he is the only chef in the family." Jace said.

I nodded. "His parents must be proud of him." I said.

Jace nodded. "Yes they are. He has his own restaurant and he has been doing very good." Jace said.

I nodded. "So Matt told me that his mom organized this dinner on Tuesday?" I asked.

Jace smiled. "Yes that's correct." Jace said.

"He also mentioned a ballroom." I said.

Jace smiled and nodded. "Yup." He said.

"Okay here's the thing. I'm not very good with people. I always end up in awkward situations." I said.

"Dont worry. I'll be there with you." He said.

"All the time?" I asked.

Jace smiled and nodded. "All the time." He said.

I nodded and sighed.

"You're nervous?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. Matt said that all of your family is going to be there." I said.

"Yeah but most of the time they are more worried about people talking about them or judging people instead of paying attention to what's going on around them." Jace said.

"So what's it like?" I asked.

"The dinner?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Well there are these round tables that are for six persons. Dont worry you wont be sitting with my aunt." Jace said.

I nodded. "Who's gonna be on the table that im going to be sitting at?" I asked.

Jace smiled. "Me of course." Jace said.

I chuckled. "How can you not be there?" I asked.

"Sarcastic. I like that." Jace said.

I laughed. "Okay who else?" I asked.

"My mom, my twin sister, her husband, and my little sister." Jace said.

"You have a little sister?" I asked.

"Well she's twelve so she's not so little anymore. What about you?" He asked.

"Well I have a twin brother. And my older sister and brother who are twins as well." I said.

"Who was born first?" He asked.

"My brother. He beat me by two minutes." I said.

Jace chuckled. "My sister beat me." He said.

"That sucks." I said with a smile.

Jace laughed.

"So you're the only boy. How does that feel like?" I asked.

"Well when my sister had a boyfriend I was overprotective of her. My father always told me that I was the man of the house and that it was my job to look after my sisters and I have." Jace said.

I nodded. "So you're sister is married?" I asked.

"Yeah. She beat me." He said.

I smiled. "My brother has been married for four years and has a three year old boy and his wife is pregnant." I told him.

"Wow. So everyone is married except you." He said.

I nodded. "That's right." I said.

"How come you haven't gotten married yet? You're a beautiful woman. Any man would love to have a woman like you by their side." Jace said.

I sighed. "I'm bisexual." I said.

"What?" He asked.

I laughed. "Got you." I said.

Jace laughed and shook his head. "You got me there." He said.

"Well the reason why I think that I haven't gotten married yet is because I haven't found the guy that understands me." I said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"All I've wanted is a guy who doesn't cheat. Who is honest, responsible, polite, romantic, generous, ect. I want a man that shows me that he loves me and not just says it. You know what I mean?" I asked.

Jace smiled. "I know exactly what you mean." He said.

"Sometimes I wonder if those guys even exist." I said.

"You dont have to wonder anymore." Jace said.

"And why is that?" I asked.

Jace stood up then and came to stand before me. "Because you have one right in front of you." He said before he pressed his lips softly against mine.

**Well she did wanted someone to show her that he loved her lol. Thank you for reading. Let me know what you guys think. Take care. Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Hey guys how are y'all? I hope that good. So here's chapter 5. If anyone is confused about Tanya dont worry everything will clear up with the future chapters.**

**I do not own any of the twilight characters but I do own the ones that have created.**

**With that said I will now leave you guys to the chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**KARLA'S POV**

"I'm sorry. I've been wanting to do that since the moment I saw you." Jace said. His face was just a few inches away from mine.

I was shocked.

_How can a kiss mean so much?_

He had just pressed his lips against mine and gave me a light kiss on the lips. His lips felt so right on mine.

As if mine has been made for his.

"I can understand if you're mad." He said before he started to straighten up.

Without thinking I reached for him and pulled him towards me and I kissed him slowly.

"Or not." He said before he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me towards him.

I smiled against his lips and wrapped my arms around his neck. My body felt as if it was melting against his as he kissed me.

I ran my hand through his hair.

Then he bit my lower lip softly. "Maybe we should do this in the couch?" He asked.

I nodded and kissed him again.

Then he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him. He sat down with me on top of him. "We should slow down. I want us to take it slow." He said.

I gave him a light kiss and them sat next to him. I was out of breath and so was he.

"You are an amazing kisser." I told him.

He smiled. "You are the one that is amazing." He said.

I shook my head. "I haven't had enough practice so that has to be you." I told him.

Jace smiled. "Well we have enough time to practice." He said before he kissed me again.

I smiled against his lips. "You're right about that." I told him before I hugged him.

*()*

"So how did it go?" Alice asked when I called her before going to sleep.

I smiled. "Better than I expected." I told her.

"Oh my God. You got lucky?" She asked.

"Who got lucky?" Jasper asked on the other side.

"Shh Jasper im trying to listen. Tell me everything!" Alice said.

"Alice we just kissed." I told her.

"Oh. Well you should have told me that! I got excited for you for nothing!" Alice said.

I laughed. "Alice I wish you could meet him. He is so handsome and nice and a gentle man. He is also a very good kisser too." I told her.

"I'm so happy for you!" Alice said.

I smiled.

"You see what you would have missed if you had turned around?" Alice asked.

"Yes I see it. I would have missed an amazing guy." I told her.

"Its a good thing that I made you go. Is he coming for Thanksgiving?" Alice asked.

"Yeah I think he is. There is this huge favor a need to ask you and Jasper though." I said.

"Shoot." Alice said.

"Can y'all come to Portland on Tuesday? There's this big dinner that Jace's aunt organized and I need you to help me look good and y'all can come to the dinner as well." I said.

"We'll be there." Alice said.

"Shouldn't you ask Jasper?" I asked.

"Nope! I already know what he's gonna say. He's gonna roll his eyes but as soon as I tell him that its you he's gonna be all ready to leave." Alice said.

I chuckled.

"Is that Karla?" Jasper asked.

"Yes." Alice said.

"Let me talk to her." Jasper said.

"Jasper hold on im talking. Jasper..." Alice said.

"So where are you?" Jasper asked.

"Um...somewhere..?" I said.

"Karla." Jasper said.

I sighed. "Portland." I said.

"We'll be there in two days." Jasper said.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Well you did invite us to dinner on Tuesday night. Plus we're going to have to rest and all that..." Jasper said.

"Oh come on! Can't y'all come until Sunday or Monday morning?" I asked.

"What are you going to be doing?" He asked.

"Please? I'll explain everything later." I told him.

There was no response.

"Please?" I told him.

"Ugh! Fine!" Jasper said.

I laughed. "Thank you!"

"Just because you're my little sister." He said.

"Dont tell Dad though." I told him.

"Well now it looks like Edward and Gisselle are going too." Jasper said.

"What?!" I asked.

"Yep. We're at their place and they heard everything." Jasper said.

I groaned. "At this pace im going to have to invite the whole family." I told him.

Jasper laughed. "We'll see you on Monday." He said.

I smiled. "Okay. Bye." I said before I hung up.

There was a knock on the door.

I turned around and went to open it.

"Is everything okay?" Jace asked.

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah everything is fine except that my family invited themselves to your aunt's dinner." I said.

Jace smiled. "Dont worry my aunt always makes it big but not everyone goes." He said.

"Does that mean that we don't have to?" I asked.

Jace chuckled. "No we do." He said.

I smiled. "I was just joking." I said.

He smiled. "I know." He said.

I nodded.

"So I was wondering if you would like to go out tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yeah that sounds fine." I said.

Jace smiled. "Great." He said.

"Is there a dress boutique around here?" I asked.

"Um...i really don't know about that." He said.

"Right." I said.

"But I can ask my sister for you." He said.

"No no. Its fine I'll just tell my sister-in- law if she can bring me one. I'm going to need it for Tuesday." I said.

"You look fine to me." He said looking at my body.

"What?" I asked before I looked down at myself. I was just wearing my boxer and a spaghetti straps shirt. "Oh God!" I said before I covered myself with the blanket.

Jace chuckled.

"How come you didn't say anything?" I asked.

"Because you look better like that." He said with a smile.

I rolled my eyes. "So where are we going tomorrow?" I asked.

"I can show you around and we can go to the forest park." Jace said.

"Forest park?" I asked.

"Yeah or you dont like trees?" He asked.

"No its not that. I love trees. I just didnt think that you were that kind of person." I said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well you are a popular guy I assume since you play football. You are the type of guy that girls follow everywhere, and I right?" I asked.

He smiled. "Yeah something like that." He said.

"And I assume that you have slept with some." I said.

"Yes. Can I come in so I can tell you?" He asked.

I turned around and left the door open. Then I went to sit on the bed. "Okay. Tell me." I said before I patted the space next to me.

Jace came in and sighed. "So um back when I was in high school I did some stuff that im not proud of. I think that its best if you hear it from me and not from anyone else." He said.

I nodded.

"I was popular in high school. All the girls were after me. I broke a lot of those girls hearts and I wish I could go back and change all of that. I even broke up a marriage." He said.

"What? How?" I asked.

Jace swallowed and looked down at his hands. "I went to a friend's house and brought some cookies over. His mom answered the door and she was in her robe. I told her that I was going to leave them in the kitchen and she said that it was fine. I asked her if her husband was home and she said no. So I came on to her. I got close to her and told her lets have some fun." He said.

I swallowed. "And what happened?" I asked.

"She said that she couldn't. I told her that she knew that she wanted to and untied her robe. I started kissing her neck and she said that she couldn't. I told her that I knew she wanted to and then she took off my shirt and kissed me and she told me that she had been wanting to fuck me for a long time." He said.

"And then what happened?" I asked.

"We were fucking around for a year. Then one day her husband walked in on us." Jace said.

I gasped. "And then what?" I asked.

"She blamed it all on me. She told her husband that she was sorry and that it was all my fault." He said.

"But it wasn't only you. She could have said no but in the end she gave in." I told him.

He nodded.

"Weren't you scared that the husband could kill you if he found y'all?" I asked.

"Yes I was but I thought she was hot and I just wanted to get in her pants." He said.

"How old were you when this happened?" I asked.

"Seventeen." He said.

I sighed. "You were still young. Was she the mom of one of your friends?" I asked.

"Her son played football with me." He said.

"What happened after?" I asked.

"The husband left her and moved away. Her son moved away with his dad. I texted him a few months ago and told him that I was sorry and that I didn't mean to hurt him." Jace said.

"And what did he say?" I asked.

"He said that he already got over it because he found out that she was a bitch. Im not a great guy. I've told you before and that's why I always told you that I didn't deserve you." Jace said looking down at his hands.

I hugged him and I put my head on his shoulder. "We all make mistakes. I'm not perfect Jace and there are some things that I did when I was younger too. I was mean to some friends when I was in middle school and I'm not proud of that. But thanks to God I changed and I haven't been that person again. You have changed also. I look at you and I see a great guy. I don't see the guy that you are talking about." I told him.

He turned to look at me. "Really?" He asked.

I smiled. "Really. I think that you have learned from your mistakes and you have matured." I told him.

Jace pulled me towards him and dat me on his lap. Then he hugged he against his chest and kissed me lightly. "I really don't deserve you. You are so nice. So beautiful. You are like my guardian angel." He said.

"Jace I'm not an angel." I told him.

"To me you are." He said.

I shook my head. "I've done things that I shouldn't have and that im not proud of." I said.

"Like?" He asked.

I sighed. "I slept with my ex-boyfriend and my mom still thinks that im a virgin." I said.

"Well that's nothing compared to what I've done." Jace said.

"He's married." I said.

"Did you know that he was married when you went out with him?" Jace asked.

"No but.." I said.

"Then Shh." He said putting a finger against my lips. "You haven't done anything and its not like you're going to tell your mom all of your personal life. Parents are not suppose to know about their children's sex life." Jace said.

I sighed.

"Well I should go back to my room do I could let you get some sleep." He said.

I stood up and so did he.

"Get lots of sleep because we have a big day tomorrow." He said before he kissed my lips lightly.

I smiled and nodded.

Jace smiled and then he left the room.

I turned off the light and climbed I to bed. I closed my eyes and fell asked quickly.

I woke up to something hitting the window. I opened my eyes and listened.

It was raining outside.

Then I heard thunder. I jumped out of the bed and grabbed my phone and pillow. I got out of the room and walked to the other one.

I opened the door slowly and saw that Jace was asleep. I walked in. "Jace." I whispered.

Nothing.

"Jace." I said a little louder.

Nothing.

"Jace." I said shaking his shoulder.

Jace jumped out of the bed and looked around. "What? What happened? Did something happened? Did someone break in or something?" He asked grabbing a bat.

"Jace relax its okay. Everything is fine." I told him.

"Are you sure?" He asked as we heard a loud thunder.

I jumped. "Yeah." I said.

"Then what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Um...gosh this is going to sound so embarrassing." I said.

"Tell me." Jace said before he out the bat down and took my hand in his.

"Do you mind...if...I-I um sleep here with you? Its just that its raining and the thunder is very loud and im scared of thunder. I have been since I was a little girl and that's why when there's thunder I dont sleep alone." I said.

Jace smiled. "Of course you can sleep here with me." He said before he guided me to the bed.

"Thank you so much. You have no idea what this means to me." I told him.

"Anything else I should know that you're scare of?" He asked.

"Um big spiders, the big roaches, big rats, big snakes, scorpions.." I said.

"Basically anything that's big?" He asked.

"Basically anything that can hurt me or kill me." I said.

Jace chuckled.

I lied down on my side and covered myself.

Jace lied down next to me and he pit his arms around me. "Goodnight Karla." He said.

I smiled. "Goodnight Jace." I said before I closed my eyes.

**And that its it for this chapter. I really hope you guys enjoyed it :) next chapter will be on Jace's pov.**

**Happy New Year to everyone. I hope that y'all enjoy it with your family and friends. Be careful on your way back home and I'll see you guys in 2015.**

**Thank you for reading. Take care and I'll see y'all next time **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Hey guys how are y'all? I really hope that good. So here's chapter 6 and its on Jace's pov like I said in the previous chapter. So I still don't know how long this story is going to be but I don't plan on making it that long. I want to make it a short story since I want to start writing the other versions of the story. I might write two that are from this century and one that is from another century.**

**Anyway, I do not own any of the twilight characters but I do own the ones that o have created. With that said I will now leave you guys to the chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**JACE'S POV**

I woke up the next morning with my arms around her.

Her back was pressed against my chest and I had been hugging her tightly against me the whole night,

I let her go slowly and as carefully as I could so I wouldn't wake her up. Then I got up and got a pair of sweat pants and put them on. I turned to look at her and smiled.

She had both of her hands together under her cheek. She even smiled a couple of times as she slept.

I smiled and went downstairs to prepare some coffee and to make some breakfast.

Her face kept coming to my mind as I made coffee and I kept smiling to myself. She was like a sleeping angel.

My guardian angel.

It was because of her that I changed how I was. I stopped messing with other women as I started talking to her. I didn't go out to parties and stayed out all night because of her. I even started spending more time with family because she suggested it.

She had made me a new man and I was forever going to be thankful to her. She was perfect for me. She understood me. She would give me advice when I told her if I had a problem.

I had found the perfect woman, and I wasn't planning on letting her go. I went upstairs to check on her but she was deeply asleep. So I decided to grab a shower and get ready for the day.

As I took a shower I started thinking of the person that I used to be. I used to play football until I hurt my ankle and couldn't play anymore. So since then I started hating myself. I had ruined my career. I had ruined my future.

Since then I had to change careers and it hasn't been easy. I decided to become a counselor then, and I haven't changed that. I think that after losing my father, maybe I could help young people that are going through the same.

I also used women for fun. I just slept around without caring of what they were going through and whether they were married or not. The only thing I could think about was getting in their pants. I also didn't care if I left them heart-broken. I would just sleep with one and then I was planning how I was going to get into another girl's pants after that.

I sighed. Until a month ago I realized that I was a bad person. That I was so lost, and that I was going in the wrong path.

If my father was still alive he would be so embarrass to call me his son after all that I have done. My father always respected women, and he had taught me to be a gentleman. But when he died, I lost it and I didn't care about anything anymore.

I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist. I got out of the restroom and walked into my closet. I changed into some black jeans, a blue dress shirt and a put on a gray scarf. I put on black dress shoes and went back to the room.

Karla was still asleep.

I chuckled. I guess she was a heavy sleeper. I sprayed some of my favorite cologne and then I turned around.

Karla was already awake and she was looking at me.

I smiled. "Good morning." I told her.

She smiled then. "Good morning." She said.

"I'm sorry that I didn't wake you up before, but since there was a storm last night I thought that I should let you rest." I told her.

She smiled. "It's fine. Um, I'll just go get ready." She said.

"The bathroom is the door that's in the middle." I told her.

"There's only one bathroom?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yeah." I said.

She nodded. "Okay. Are we still going out?" She asked.

I nodded. "Only if you still want to." I told her.

She smiled and sighed. "Only if it's not raining anymore." She said.

I walked to the window and looked outside. "The sun is out. So I don't think that we should be getting any rain today." I told her.

"Okay. I'll go get ready." She said before she got up from the bed and got out of the room.

I smiled and went downstairs. I grabbed two mugs. I left one on the counter and then I poured some coffee for me on the other one.

This was going to be a very long week.

*()*

The days passed quickly.

The more time I spent with her, the faster time used to pass by.

On Friday I went to show her around. I took her to the Forest Park and discovered that she loved nature.

She loved being surrounded by trees away from everything, and she also loved having picnic.

On Saturday we hung out with Altair and her husband Ivan. Altair was more than happy when she met Karla.

Both of them talked as they made dinner.

"Relax." I van had said when I had kept looking back to the kitchen. "She's not telling her any embarrassing stories about you." Ivan had said.

I sighed. I just hoped not.

On Sunday we had gone to an Art store.

She told me that he loved to paint and that she had an Art Studio back in Seattle. She had bought a few supplies there and we had taken them back to my place.

I had decided that I wanted her to have a place where she could paint here as well. I wanted her to be comfortable and to feel like this was her home as well.

On Monday we stayed in since it was raining. We watched movies and drank hot chocolate that she had made with whip cream. Her family also arrived that day and I got to meet her brothers, and sisters-in-law.

They seemed nice.

Then too soon Tuesday came. Well today was Tuesday, and I hadn't gotten to see her all day. Well most of the day since I saw her in the morning.

Ever since that night that rained, she had been sleeping with me.

I loved waking up next to her. I loved how her hair smelled like coconut, and how her skin was soft with the smell of roses. I loved how her small hands massaged my back on Monday when I told her that I was a little uncomfortable on the sofa. I had told her that because I was hoping that we could spend a day in bed, but she surprised me by giving me the best massage of my life.

So now here at was at the ballroom waiting for her and her family to arrive.

Her sister-in-law, Alice, had picked her up at noon to help her get ready, and I had gotten sad to watch her leave.

I didn't know how I was going to do it when she went back to her family. I didn't know if I was going to be able to stay away from her until I saw her again for the holidays. As I saw her leave I knew that I wasn't going to be able to.

Within just a few days she had gotten under my skin. Within those few days she had gotten into my heart more than anyone else.

Nobody had gotten that far. Most of my relationships only lasted a few months but it was nothing serious. At least on my part.

'Hey Jace." Altair greeted me after I walked down the stairs.

"Hey." I said with a smile.

"Where's Karla?" She asked.

I smiled. "She should be here in a little bit with her family." I said.

"How were her brothers?" She asked.

I smiled. "They are actually nice. I wish I had brothers." I said.

"Well having one is enough." Altair said with a smile.

I chuckled.

"Wanna go get a drink?" She asked.

I smiled. "Of course." I said.

Altair smiled and grabbed the tail of her dress with her left hand.

We went to the bar and ordered our drinks.

"So what do you think of her?" I asked.

Altair smiled. "She's very nice. She's sweet, kind, decent, honest, pretty. She also has a sense of humor, and I think that she will make any men happy. She's going to make an amazing mother one day with all of that love that she has. I think that she is simply perfect." Altair said.

I sighed.

"Why? You don't like her?" Altair asked.

"I do. I like her a lot. She's very different to all the women I have been with. She makes me feel things that I didn't think were possible." I said.

"Well I guess that it all depends with which head you are thinking." She said with a smile.

"I'm being serious." I told her.

"Oh God you are. I've never seen you like this before." Altair said.

I took a deep breath and then I let it out. Then I drank my scotch and ordered another one.

"Our cousins are going to be very jealous of her. So don't let them get close to her, ot they are going to scare her away." Altair said.

I nodded. "Yeah well everything they have is fake like them so I know that they wont like her." I said.

"What about Aunt Jocelyn?" Altair asked.

"What about her?" I asked.

"She organized this "dinner" to meet her. What do you think that she'll say when she sees that Karla is Hispanic?" Altair asked.

"I don't care what she thinks or says. I love that part of Karla. I actually find it attractive." I said.

Altair smiled. "You sound like a man in love." She said.

I smiled. "Who knows in how much longer ill be." I said.

"and here she comes." Altair said.

I turned around to look at the top of the stairs.

There was a young man taking her coat off.

She looked around nervously as she noticed that she had everyone's eyes on her.

I saw that my cousins started whispering one to the other but that didn't matter to me because the most beautiful woman was at the top of the stairs. I finished my drink and walked to the bottom of the stairs.

Karla looked at me and smiled.

I also smiled.

She looked beautiful in that one shoulder blue evening gown. Her hair was half up and half down in loose curls. Her family was right behind her, but I didn't have time to look at them.

I couldn't take off my eyes from her.

She looked even more beautiful than that moment that I first laid eyes on her.

I offered her my hand as she made it to the last step.

She smiled and she put her hand in mine.

"You look absolutely beautiful." I told her.

She smiled and blushed a little. "You look very handsome as well." She said.

I smiled and offered her my arm.

She put her hand through my arm.

"How about if we get this over with?" I asked her.

She smiled and nodded.

We looked for my mother and when we found her she stood up quickly.

"Mom, I would like to present to you Karla. These are her brothers Jasper and his wife Alice; Edward and his wife Gisselle. Everyone this is my mother Victoria." I said.

"Nice to meet you!" Alice said before she shook her hand.

My mother smiled. "Its nice to meet you too." She said.

"We hope to have you for dinner on Thursday as well." Alice said.

"I'll be there." My mother said.

Alice smiled and then went to stand beside Jasper again.

"You have some handsome brothers." Mother told Karla.

Karla smiled. "They are my only ones. Jasper is the oldest. He is a twin with my sister, and Edward and I are twins." Karla said.

"Y'all don't look alike." Mother said.

Karla smiled. "Just the hair color." Karla said.

Mother smiled and looked at Karla. "So you are the girl that has my son going crazy." Mother said.

"Mom!" I said.

Karla blushed.

"I'm not doing anything. I got to tell you. You are a very beautiful young woman." Mother said.

Karla smiled. "Thank you." She said.

Then the dj started playing some music that I hadn't heard before.

"Karla, would you like to dance?" Edward asked.

Karla smiled and nodded. "We'll be right back." She said.

"Go ahead. Have fun." Mother said before she sat back down.

Alice and Jasper went with them.

"Would you like to sit down, Gisselle?" I asked.

Gisselle sighed. "Yeah, this pregnancy has been getting me tired." She said.

I turned to look at the middle of the ballroom where Edward and Karla were dancing.

They would go two steps to the left and then they would tap their foot and then they would do the same to the right. Then Edward would turn her in a circle and they would start again.

The photographer always staying on them, and so was the camera man.

"So Karla told y'all to come?" Mother asked.

"No. she didn't wanted us to come but she was talking to Alice and told her that she was going to need her help getting ready today, so jasper heard. Edward and I were at their house and we also heard since Jasper had put the phone on speaker. They told her that they were coming because they wanted to check on her and meet Jace." Gisselle said.

"Are they always like this?" Mother asked.

"Dancing? Yes. Karla loves to dance, and so does Edward, Jasper and Alice." Gisselle said just as Edward and Jasper changed partners.

"Where did they learn to dance like that?" Mother asked.

I sighed.

Here it came.

"Karla, Edward, Jasper, and Rosalie are part Hispanic. Esme's father is Hispanic so they got it from Esme." Gisselle said.

"Oh." Mother said.

"You don't dance, Jace?" Gisselle asked me.

I smiled. "Yeah I do, but I don't know how to dance like that." I said.

Gisselle smiled. "Alice can teach you. She teaches very well and fast." Gisselle said.

I nodded. "I'll ask her." I said.

Gisselle smiled and nodded.

"So why did they want to check on her?" Mother asked.

"Well Edward, and Jasper are very protective of Karla and Rosalie but mostly Karla since she's the youngest of the four of them. Even Emmett, Rosalie's husband, is very protective of her. You see she's a very kind person so she has gotten hurt a lot of times. She just sees the good in people and that's by what she goes by. She thinks that everyone deserves a second chance and that they can change. The last time that happened she was almost murdered." Gisselle said.

"What happened?" Mother asked.

Even I turned my full attention to Gisselle.

"Please don't tell her that I have told you this or else she wont talk to me again. Everything that I am telling y'all must not leave this table. It has to stay between us." Gisselle said.

"I promise." Mother said.

"I promise." I said.

Gisselle sighed. "Well this was three years back. Karla was going to college like any other young adult when she met this guy. A Honduran guy. They are known for killing people but we didn't know that. Anyway he talked to her and he gave her his number but she didn't call him since she was using Esme's phone because hers had messed up. Anyway he lived close by and she would give him a ride to work. He told her that he had been renting there for two years and that he always saw her and that he had liked her since the moment he saw her. She asked him why he didn't tell he anything then. She was dating another guy at the time but she wasn't that interested in him." Gisselle said before she took a drink of water.

"So they kept talking until he kissed her and asked her out. She didn't say yes at the moment but as they started to talk more she said yes. She looked very happy but we didn't know why since he had told her that it was best if they kept their relationship a secret. She agreed because she liked him. So every day she would take him to work since he worked nights and sometimes he would get out around one in the morning when there wasn't enough work and she would sneak out to see him. She liked him a lot until one day there was a car that came to pick him up. A silver car. Karla was out. Some of her art was being displayed in an art gallery. He didn't come back until midnight and drunk.

"His brother told Karla and that was how she knew. He called her and texted but she didn't answer. This was after they had three months of dating. He told her that it was just a friend. That it was the wife of a friend that had come to pick him up and she told him that why didn't his friend pick him up and he said that his friend sent the wife and since she was the wife of his friend that she was his friend too. You see Karla told him since the beginning that she wasn't the jealous time. That she had her friends and that she wasn't going to stop talking to them and that he could have his friends too. So after that they decided to tell Esme and Carlisle about their relationship. Two months after she finds out that he had been cheating on her with two married women. They break up and his brother ends up in jail for trying to hit Esme under their own house when he tried to defend his brother.

"One night Karla was walking home after her usual run around the block when he came and grabbed her from behind. He told her that she was going to leave with her whether she liked it or not. So she turned around and kicked him but she didn't know that he had a knife. So he stabbed her on the side. She pressed her hand against her wound and ran to her house to her father, who is a doctor. They had to take her to the hospital because she had lost so much blood. Carlisle said that if they had waited five minutes more that she would have died." Gisselle finished.

"What happened to that guy?" I asked.

Gisselle smiled. "Emmett, Jasper, and Edward looked for him but didn't find him. So they got his brother instead. They told him to call him and to tell him to show up or else they were going to kill the brother. Thirty minutes later he showed up and the beat him up. Then they turned him in to the police and told him that if he said that they had done anything to him, that they had contacts in jail that could make his life miserable." Gisselle said.

"Did he say anything?" I asked.

Gisselle shook her head. "He was given fifty years in jail for attempted murder." Gisselle said.

"No wonder they look out for her so much. Poor Karla. I can't imagine the pain she must have felt." Mother said.

Gisselle nodded. "It was more in the heart than physical. But it has taken her three years to get over it. Her parents actually thought that she wasn't going to get married." Gisselle said.

"I would have done the same thing if someone like that had done something to one of my sisters. I think that I might even kill him." I said.

Gisselle nodded. "That same night when Edward came home I saw that he was so mad. I asked him why was he mad when the guy was already in jail. He told me that he had wanted to kill him, and that he almost did but Jasper and Emmett stopped him. He said that he had been so afraid of losing his sister that he didn't even realize what he almost did until he had been stopped." Gisselle said.

I shook my head. I couldn't believe that someone would try to hurt this beautiful girl like that.

"Here they come." Mother said.

I sighed. "So by when should the baby be here?" I asked just as Karla and Edward reached us.

They were laughing. They looked so happy. They even shared the same smile.

Karla sat beside me.

"I don't know. Maybe like in six months." Gisselle said.

"What are y'all talking about?" Karla asked with a smile.

"About the baby." Mother said.

Karla smiled. "Oh good. I haven't heard much about the pregnancy either." Karla said.

"Well I'm three months, and we're hoping that it's a girl." Gisselle said.

"Like dad?" Karla asked.

Edward nodded. "You should have seen him. He already bought some stuffed animals and some clothes. He bought a bunny and said that you had loved that one when you were little." Edward said.

"Is it a pink bunny that is holding a carrot?" Karla asked.

Edward nodded. "Yeah it is. You remember?" He asked.

"No I just said it because Gisselle sent me a picture." Karla said before she started laughing.

Edward laughed and we joined them.

"Okay how about if we all get together for a selfie?" Karla asked.

I got closer to her and so did Edward who was at her other side.

My mother, Alice, and Jasper stood behind us and Karla took the picture.

Karla took one with just me. Then one with Edward. Then another with Alice. Then with Jasper, Gisselle and then with my mother.

Someone then tapped on a microphone.

We turned to see who it had been and saw my Aunt Jocelyn standing in the middle of the ballroom. "Hello everyone and thank you for coming to another of our dinners. Tonight is a different dinner to all the others. Tonight is all about my Nephew Jace and his girlfriend Karla." Aunt Jocelyn said.

I took Karla's hand in mine.

_Please don't call us to the front. Please don't call us to the front._

"Come on up here Karla and Jace." She said.

"Damn it!" I whispered.

Karla and I stood up and went to the middle of the ballroom.

"Nice to meet you Karla. Can we get a few words? Or a few things to get to know you better?" Aunt Jocelyn asked.

"Sure. What would you like to know?" Karla asked.

"Where are you from?" Aunt Jocelyn asked.

"Seattle." Karla said.

"Seattle huh? That is a little far away from here. Did you drive?" She asked.

Karla smiled. "Yes I did." She said.

"So we saw you come with a few people. Who are they?" She asked.

Karla smiled. "My brothers and sisters-in-law." Karla said.

"Come on up Karla's family." Aunt Jocelyn said. She sounded kind of drunk now that I paid attention.

Edward, Gisselle, Jasper, and Alice came to stand next to us.

"Well we would like to give a warm welcome to Karla and her family. Welcome to our family and we hope to see y'all more." Aunt Jocelyn said.

I sighed. I just wished she would hurry up before she ended up embarrassing us or herself.

"Well everyone I hope y'all enjoy your dinner and the rest of the night." She said before she turned off the microphone.

We walked back to our table then.

"That was it?" Alice asked.

"Pretty much." I said.

"What a rip-off." Alice said.

"Alice!" Karla and Edward said together.

Wow they did sound like twins.

Alice chuckled. "I was joking. She seemed pretty serious." Alice said.

We chuckled.

Just then our dinner was brought to us and we started to eat.

**Okay guys I am going to leave it there. This is one of the longest chapters I have written so far for this story so I hope you guys enjoy it **** next chapter will be the family dinner with the Cullens. Can't wait to write that. Thank you for reading. Until next time **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Hey guys how are y'all? I hope that good. So here's chapter 7 **** I really hope that y'all like it and enjoy it. The previous chapter was in Jace's POV so now we are back to Karla's POV but I do promise that there will be another chapter in Jace's POV. So I got another idea to include in this story and by the looks of it this story will be longer than I expected and that I had said. So there are going to be more than twelve chapters.**

**I also wanted to tell y'all that I have decided to change the name of the story but y'all will see why in the future chapters. My Angel will be the name of another story that will be in Jace's POV mostly.**

**Anyway, I do not own any of the twilight characters but I do own the ones that I've created. **

**With that said I will now leave you guys to the chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**KARLA'S POV**

I sighed as we finally walked into Jace's house.

"Thank God that is already over." Jace as he closed the front door behind him.

I chuckled. "It wasn't that bad." I told him.

Jace turned to look at me. "Really? Did you forget how my cousins were judging your hair color?" He asked.

I laughed. "Okay it was terrible." I said with a smile.

Jace smiled. Then he came to stand in front of me and wrapped his arms around my wait. Then he kissed me lightly. "Yeah but the good thing is that its over, and that we get to be alone now." He said between kisses.

I smiles against his lips and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I think I like that." I told him.

"You think?" he asked before he picked me up and pressed me against the wall.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him.

His lips left mine and they went down to my neck were they kissed and bit lightly.

My heart started to beat faster and I dug my fingertips into his shoulders keeping him there.

"Do you still think?" he murmured against my skin. His breathe was hot against my skin and it cause goose bumps to go up my arms.

I shook my head since I knew that at that moment I couldn't even speak.

Then he set me back on my feet and gave me a light kiss. "Don't worry. I won't make you do anything that you don't want to." He said.

But I did want to.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him towards me. "You're not making me do anything. I'm doing it because I want to." I told him before I kissed him.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me towards him. He hugged me tightly and kissed me hard. "Are you sure?" He asked.

I smiled and nodded. "How about if we head up to your room?" I asked him.

He smiled and kissed me again. "That sounds like a good idea." He said before he picked me up and walked up the stairs.

Once in his room, he set me down on my feet and pulled down the zipper to my dress.

I took off his jacket, and then I unbutton his dress shirt and took off his tie. Then I took off his shirt and I ran my hands up and down his body. Then I took off my dress and short ankle boots and he came to hug me from behind.

"Are you sure that you want to? I don't want you to do it just because you gave me a boner." He said.

I smiled. "To be honest I've wanted to be in your arms since the moment I saw you but I didn't wanted you to think that I'm the kind of woman that sleeps with everyone, or that is easy." I told him.

He kissed the side of my neck making a trail of kisses all the way to my shoulder. "I didn't think that of you the first time I saw you. I thought that you are a very beautiful woman and that I was lucky to have met you." He said as his hands went up and down my sides.

I closed my eyes.

His hands felt good. Then he turned me around to face him and kissed me.

I kissed him back and he picked me up.

Then he lied me down on the bed and he was on top of me. He then took off my bra and kissed my chest.

I was breathing fast. My heart was hammering on my chest and it felt like it was going to explode at any moment. I reached down and unbutton his dress pants as he licked and sucked on one on my nipples and pinched the other one with his free hand.

He took off his pants and boxer and came to lie down on top of me again. He kissed me as he slowly pulled down my boxer.

I kissed his neck and bit him softly. Then I reached my hand down and ran my hand down his full length.

He moaned lightly against my lips as he kissed me again. Then one of his hands went between my legs and he touched my wetness.

I moaned against his lips as one of his fingers rubbed my clit.

Then he put one of his fingers inside of me and moaned at my wetness. Then he fucked me with two fingers.

I wrapped my legs around his waist as if by doing that his fingers could go deeper.

Then he took his fingers out and I was about to protest when he turned me around. The n I felt the tip of his cock against my sex. Slowly he started to go in and I bit my lip.

It had been almost three years since the last time that I had sex, and he was big.

He groaned and kissed my neck. "You're so tight." He said. Then he got out and went back in again slowly as if he was enjoying each inch that he went in. Then he sped it up a little.

I started moaning and telling him to go faster and he did.

Then he turned me around to face him and he slammed into me again. He wrapped his arms around me to pull hold me closer to him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him hard.

He then started to go faster and I felt something that I had never felt before.

I started to feel every muscle in my body contracting and releasing pleasure. It felt like I was going to explode. My legs started to shake and I closed my eyes. I wanted to scream really bad but I didn't. It all lasted about ten seconds before I felt something release and my body relaxed. I felt Jace's cock grow inside of me.

He thrusted his hips forward several times before he went still and moaned out my name.

When he was done we lied down together in each other's arms all sweaty and out of breath.

At that moment I remembered my first time. I remember that everyone used to say that you're fist time is supposed to be special and that when it was with someone that you loved that it was.

I had loved Ramiro. I didn't know it at that time when I had my first time with him, but my first time hadn't been special.

He had actually hurt me instead of treating me with love.

I remember that he had said that I was too dry. Well he had barely touched me and then he just wanted to fuck me, but with Jace it was different.

He treated with care and love. He had touched me and caressed me. "What are you thinking about?" He asked.

I smiled. "About you." I told him.

He smiled. "It better be something nice." He said.

I laughed. "It's more than nice. It's hot." I told him.

He smiled and got on top of me. "Really? What were you thinking?" He asked.

I smiled. "That you look good in a tux, but you look even better out of it." I told him.

He smiled. "Well I'm glad you liked it. That way you have tons of times to see me without one." He said before he kissed me and turned us over so I was on top of him.

I giggled.

*()*

"Are you sure that you're going to be alright with my brothers?" I asked.

Jace smiled. "Everything is going to be fine. Don't worry. Besides Gisselle is coming with us too." He said.

I sighed.

Today Alice had insisted that we went to this boutique that she had found on the internet. She had said that they had beautiful dresses there and that I needed to look my best for tomorrow's dinner and that we might as well start Christmas shopping.

I had rolled my eyes but Jace had told me to go, and that way he could get o meet my brothers more and that we could all meet up for lunch. I agreed just because I wanted to look good for Christmas and because I wanted to get some new dresses. Something that Jace would like.

"Okay. I'll see you at lunch." I told him before I gave him a kiss.

Jace smiled and hugged me. Then he kissed me back. "Then we can hurry home and….you know." He said before he ran his hands up my legs to my middle. He pulled my boxer to the side and started rubbing my clit with his finger.

I moaned against his lips and leaned onto him for support. Then I wrapped one of my legs around his waist as he pressed me against the wall. "Maybe I should cancel with Alice." I said out of breath.

Jace kissed my neck. "No you shouldn't. You should go buy a pretty dress so I can take it off you later, and some sexy bras and boxers so you can use them for me." He said as he put one finger inside of me and pressed his lips against mine.

I moaned. I felt like I was going to melt if he kept doing this to me. "Well maybe you should stop what you're doing so I can go." I told him.

He smiled. "I'm not letting you go all turned on." He said before he pulled down his zipper and picked me up and fucked me.

I started moaning.

"You like to have me inside of you huh?" He asked.

I swallowed. "Yes." I moaned.

Then he set me on my feet and I almost lost my balance. He turned me around and grabbed my ass. Then he smacked it. "You like that don't you?" He asked.

_Oh god. He should have done this last night._ I thought.

I didn't know why but I like it when he talked dirty to me and when he acted like a bad boy. "Yes. I do." I told him.

Jace pulled up my dress all the way to my waist and then he pulled down my boxers.

I leaned forward on the couch and he slammed into me.

Jace wrapped one arm around my waist and with his other he went to my middle. He started to rub my clit again and I felt like I was going to explode.

My legs started to shake, and then I came moaning out Jace's name.

Jace thrusted his hips a couple of times forward and then he came as well.

We were both out of breath and covered in sweat.

I swallowed and tried to control my breathing. "Now I need to go clean myself and change." I told him as I pulled my boxers up and I pulled my dress down.

"I can help you with that." He said with a smile.

"No because then I will never leave and my brothers are going to come looking for me." I told him.

"Well at least we still have tonight. The whole night." He said.

I laughed. "I am yours for the rest of my life. But just remember that we have to leave kind of early tomorrow." I told him.

He nodded and gave me some money to buy the bras and underwear that I knew that he was going to like.

I went upstairs and cleaned myself and then I changed and headed out to meet Alice.

*()*

"So, how did it go last night?" Alice asked.

"Good." I said.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Nothing." I said as I turned to look at some dresses.

"Oh my God! It happened!" Alice said sounding excited.

"Nothing happened." I told her as I blushed I little.

"Yes it did! You're blushing that's how I know! Tell me everything!" Alice said.

"No Alice. I'm not telling you anything. I didn't ask you when you first slept with my brother." I told her.

"That's because he's your brother. Its not like I was going to come and tell you that you're brother has a huge dick." Alice said.

I groaned. "Alice! No details." I told her.

"Sorry. Come on tell me. Please?" She said making those puppy eyes.

I rolled my eyes. "No. its personal." I told her.

"Come on. You know that you can count on me." Alice said.

I looked at her and then I looked around. "Only if we go to Victoria's secret and you help me pick out some bras." I told her.

"Oh! You mean like something really sexy? I can do that. I bought you that blue one remember? Oh my God! Where you wearing that one last night?" She asked.

I sighed.

Alice was not going to leave me alone unless I told her everything.

"You must promise that you wont say anything. This will stay between you and me." I told her.

Alice nodded.

"Promise." I told her.

Alice sighed. "I promise to not say anything to anyone about your sex life." Alice said.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay." I said.

"Tell me." Alice said.

"Okay. I was wearing that blue bra and boxer that you gave me for my birthday." I told her.

Alice smiled and clapped her hands together. "And I'm guessing that he liked it since you want to buy more?"Alice asked.

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah. We gave me money to buy some sexy dresses and all of that." I told her.

"He must have really liked that dress on you." Alice said.

I nodded.

"So it happened last night?" Alice asked.

I nodded. "Yes it did. A couple of times and then again this morning before I came here." I told her.

Alice smiled. "I'm so happy for you. For both of you. He looks like he's a really nice guy, and like he likes to practice." Alice said.

I laughed. "You can tell?" I asked.

"I know men. So yes, I could tell. I could also tell that he was already undressing you in his mind. You didn't see the way he was looking at you. Well there were a lot of men looking at you last night and he noticed. That's why he always kept you close." Alice said.

"Really?" I asked.

Alice nodded. "So how was he?" She asked.

I smiled and blushed. "What do you want to know?" I asked.

"Did you like it?" She asked.

I smiled. "Yes, I did." I said.

"Was he good?" She asked.

"Well I don't have experience on men, and like I told you a long time ago my first time wasn't special. But yes, he was really good." I said.

Alice grinned. "Well you don't have to sleep with lots of men to have experience on men. You can just read magazines or you can search it on the internet." Alice said.

"How did you get to know men?" I asked.

Alice smiled. "Well I work with men and women. I'm like a sex counselor. Men come and tell me their sex problems and I help them." I said.

"Like what?" I asked/

"Okay. Lets see, for example there was this guy that came in with his wife and they told me that they had been having problems. His member wasn't working right." Alice said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Alice sighed. "When I man likes a girl his dick gets horny and all of that. So the problem here was that he was tired of the same routine. He was always on top and he would give her oral sex but when he asked for it she didn't wanted to and that would cause him to lose his erection." Alice said.

"And what did you do?" I asked.

"You see my job sometimes has me guiding them. So she didn't know how to do it and I had to guide her." Alice said.

"Oh my god! Did you….? To him?" I asked.

"Oh no. I just told her what to do. Hell no Jasper will kill me if I did that. Its cheating." Alice said.

"So, men get tired of the same thing?" I asked.

Alice nodded. "So you are lucky that I am your sister-in-law because I'm going to help you so you can keep that spark always on. You'll see, he won't be able to keep your hands off you." Alice said.

I just stared at her.

"Come on. We'll come back to this store later." Alice said taking me by the hand.

I groaned. I just hope she wouldn't take me to a sex store.

*()*

"Here we are." Alice said.

I shook my head. "I'm not going in there." I told her.

"There is nothing wrong with buying some massage oils that gets them turned on. I'm sure that he'll like it. Jasper does." Alice said.

I felt sick. "If you keep telling me about you and jasper I am going to end up throwing up." I told her.

"Oh come on Karla. We're in the twenty first century. This is normal no lets go." She said pulling me by the hand.

I sighed and let her drag me into the store. It was not like I could go anywhere else. Besides I was curious.

And like people say curiosity killed the cat.

"Okay. They have sex toys, oils, lotions, and they also have sexy outfits." Alice said.

"What do you mean?" I asked/

"There are some people that like using vibrators before they fuck. Or a nice massage but there are some oils that you blow on them and it turns them on bad, and then there are the outfits. You can dress up as a sexy nurse, doctor, or whatever you want to dress yourself as. They also have whips here. There are some men that like it rough." Alice said.

I nodded. "Okay I guess I could try a nurse outfit and the oil." I said.

Alice smiled. "Both of you will enjoy it. Because by turning him on, he turns you on." Alice said.

I nodded.

*()*

The next day we left around noon. We started packing everything around eleven and at exactly twelve Matt, Altair, Imogen, and Victoria were waiting outside for us.

Like Alice had said Jace did enjoy the outfit and he said that next time he was going to go with me so we could keep experimenting.

Edward, Gisselle, Alice, and Jasper had left before us since they wanted to be home before we got there.

I was going to be staying in my studio with Jace since Victoria and Imogen were going to be staying in my room.

Matt, Altair, and her husband were going to be staying with Alice.

I had my penthouse but my father had told me that I was going to be living at home until I got married, so for now it was just my art studio.

After driving for five hours we finally arrived at Seattle.

Victoria and Imogen were dropped off at my parent's house while Altair, Ivan, and Matt followed me to Alice's house.

"Okay so why don't ya'll settle in? We don't have to be over until six." Jasper said.

"I'll show y'all your rooms." Alice said with a smile.

Altair, Matt and Ivan nodded and walked in.

"So where is Jace staying at?" Jasper asked.

"At my art studio." I said.

"You're staying at home?" Jasper asked.

"No. I'm staying at my art studio as well. Mom decided that Imogen can stay in Edward's old room and that Victoria can stay in my room." I said.

"There is still my old room and Rosalie's." Jasper said.

"Yeah but what if y'all decide to stay over?" I asked.

Jasper sighed. "Alright. I get it. Both of you want to be alone. Just be careful, okay?" Jasper said.

I smiled. "Always am." I said before I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Jasper nodded. "Take care of my little sister, Jace." Jasper said.

Jace nodded. "I will." He said.

Jasper nodded. "See you guys later." He said.

"See you later Jaz." I said before he closed the door.

We turned around and walked back to my car.

"Alright, now let's head to my art studio." I said before I put the car on reverse.

**Okay guys I am going to leave it there. Um so I don't know how I did but I hope that I did good. I had to put the sex scene somewhere and I thought that it was best for this chapter. Anyway the dinner is next chapter and after that we are going to speed it up a little until Christmas. **

**Thank you for reading. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes on this chapter. The thing is that I write as it comes to my mind so I'm very sorry if something doesn't make sense. Take care everyone and ill see you guys next time **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Hey guys how area y'all? I hope that good. So here's chapter 8 **** I hope that everyone is enjoying the story so far. I also wanted to thank everyone that has reviewed and that has been reading the story. Thank you so much. Your support means a lot to me. **

**Anyway, I do not own any of the twilight characters but I do own the ones that I've created.**

**With that said I will now leave you guys to the chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**KARLA'S POV**

I sighed as I put the key inside the lock. I turned it and then pushed the door open.

The elevator isn't working and we had to walk up the stairs to the last floor.

At that moment I hated having my studio on the tenth floor.

"That was a real work out." Jace said as he came in with his luggage.

I swallowed and tried to get my breathing back under control. "That's easy for you to say. You are a football player so you exercise every day. I'm an artist. I only exercise my hands." I told him before I walked in with my suitcase.

"Yeah you're right, but with me by your side you are going to be getting lots of exercise." Jace said.

I closed the door and turned around. "What do you mean?" I asked.

Jace smiled and came to stand in front of me. "I meant by this." He said before he kissed my lips. Then he picked me up and pressed me against the door. Then his lips left mine and he kissed my neck.

"Jace. Jace we cant. We only have enough time to get ready." I told him.

He set me down on my feet then and kissed my lips softly. "I know. I was just showing you what I meant." He said.

I smiled and shook my head.

"So this is your art studio?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's a penthouse suite but my dad said that I have to continue living at home until I get married. Until then this can only be my art studio." I told him.

"Do you spend the night here, a lot?" He asked.

I nodded. "Sometimes I'm studying and to clear my head I start painting. If it's late I stay here or else I go home." I said.

Jace nodded and started looking at my paintings. He picked one up that wasn't finished and looked at it for a while. "What am I doing here?" He asked.

I went to get a bottle of water from the fridge. "We are staying here?" I said but it sounded like a question.

"No. I meant in this painting." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked turning around to see him holding the painting and showing it to me. "That's not you." I told him.

Jace looked down at the painting. "Really? Because it looks just like me." He said.

I walked to where he was and looked at the painting.

The young man that was in the painting looked exactly like Jace I couldn't deny that. The question was, how? How had that happened?

"When did you do this?" He asked.

"I started it a month ago. The night before we started talking. I had a dream and I saw him there with the little girl and I was there too with the little boy. I woke up and I couldn't sleep so I got up and drew what I had seen in my dream." I said.

"The little girl looks just like you. She has your eyes and your hair. The boy looks like me." Jace said.

I sighed. "This is weird because I had not even met you. No wonder you looked familiar when I first saw you." I said.

Jace smiled. "Well it's a very good painting. I hope that one day we can look like that." He said before he put it back.

I smiled. "I want the same." I told him.

"Which part?" He asked.

"To be together., to form a life together and to make our own little family." I told him.

Jace smiled. "Well you better get ready because I don't want a little family. I want the whole team." He said.

I chuckled. "Then we should get started. Or else we're going to get all old and we wont be able to have kids anymore." I told him.

Jace hugged me. "Do you really want that?" He asked.

"How could I not? Every woman want to have her own family." I told him.

Jace sighed. "Shall we get started then?" He asked.

I laughed. "I think that we should spend more time together first." I told him.

"Yeah I want to be married to you first before we start our family." Jace said.

I smiled.

"Would you marry me if I asked you?" He asked.

I smiled and looked up at him. "Yes I would. The more time I get to spend with you, the more that I want to be with you. You are a great guy Jace. Any woman would die to just be with you." I told him.

Jace smiled. "Well even if they died I wouldn't be with them. Because I just want to be with you." He said.

I smiled. "Alright lets go get ready. My dad wont like it if we're late." I told him.

Jace nodded.

*()*

At exactly five fifty nine I was parking the car in front of my parents house.

I parked behind Emmett's jeep and got off. I put on my black leather jacket and I pulled down my dress. I was wearing a peach pink short dress with a sheer neckline and a beaded crop top, and my black short ankle boots.

"Ready?" I asked Jace.

"Yep." Jace said getting the bottle of wine out of the car.

I sighed. "Get ready for a night of interrogation." I told him.

Jace chuckled. "That's not what I'm ready for." He said before we walked together to the front door.

I smiled. I was about to ring the door bell when the door opened.

"Just in time. A few more seconds and you would have been late." Emmett said.

I chuckled. "Jace this is Emmett. He is Rosalie's husband. She is Jasper's twin. Emmett this is Jace." I said.

Emmett straighten up and extended his hand. "Nice to meet you. Have heard good things about you." Emmett said.

Jace shook his hand. "Nice to meet you as well." Jace said.

"Emmett, who is that at the door?" Rosalie asked as she came to stand next to Emmett.

"It's Karla and her boyfriend." Emmett said.

"Hey Karla." Rosalie said with a smile then she looked at Jace and extended her hand. "I'm Rosalie, Karla's oldest sister." She said.

Jace smiled and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you." He said.

"You are my only sister." I told her.

"Oh shush. Come on in. Dinner its ready." Rosalie said.

Emmett held the door open for us and then he closed it once we had come in.

"Where did you get that dress? And since when do you wear pink? You don't like pink." Rosalie said.

"I bought it in Portland, and I decided to wear it because it's a family dinner. Besides its not pink, it's Peach, and they only had it in white, blue, turquoise and peach." I said.

"How come you didn't get the blue one?" She asked.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "I did but I want to wear it for Christmas." I said as I took off my jacket.

"Well the dress looks great on you. You should wear that color more often and I like how your hair looks." Rosalie said.

"I put it up in a ponytail." I said.

"Alright children let's not get into a fashion fight." Carlisle said as he came into the living room.

Rosalie smiled and rolled her eyes. "I'm going to go check on Roselyn." Rosalie said before she walked up the stairs.

"Daddy." I said before I hugged my father.

"Where have you been? We have missed you all of these days." Carlisle said.

"Some friends and I went on a small vacation to Oregon." I said.

"Did you have fun?" He asked.

I smiled and nodded. "I did. Dad I want you to meet Jace. Jace this is my father." I said.

"Nice to meet you sir." Jace said extending his hand.

Carlisle turned serious. "You too. You play any sports?" Carlisle asked.

"Football." Jace said.

Carlisle nodded.

"What position?" Emmett asked.

"Quarterback." Jace said.

"Really? I'm in defense." Emmett said.

"Well anyone that sees you would think that you were trying out for the part of the tank for the game of left 4 dead." I said.

Carlisle and Jace chuckled.

"Why?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett, have you seriously not pay attention when Edward and I play Left 4 dead?" I asked.

"Well they are just zombies. They all look the same." Emmett said.

"Do you remember the witch?" I asked.

"How can I not? You had the game on that 3-D flat screen and she just popped out. She's scary." Emmett said.

I nodded. "Well how can you remember the witch and not the tank?" I asked.

"Well because she gave me nightmares." Emmett said.

"Alright, enough about games. Dinner is on the table." Esme said.

"Esme, Karla brought someone home." Carlisle said.

Esme smiled and came to stand next to Carlisle.

"Mom, this is Jace. Jace this is my mom." I said.

"It's a pleasure." Jace said extending his hand.

Esme smiled and gave him a hug. "It's so great to finally meet you. I have heard so much about you." Esme said.

_Wonder who had told her._

"How come everyone has heard about him, and I haven't?" Carlisle asked.

"Well you just met him. Come on everyone. Dinner is waiting." Esme said.

"We brought some wine. We didn't know if y'all had bought some." I said.

"Why thank you for remembering sweetheart. Your father said that he forgot when I sent him to do some shopping." Esme said.

Jace, Emmett, and I chuckled.

"Well everyone was running around and fighting for all this stuff. It was horrifying. That's why I forgot. Be glad woman that I made it home." Carlisle said.

"Oh come on. It couldn't have been that bad." Emmett said.

"Just for saying that you're going for Christmas." Carlisle said.

"I'm good." Emmett said raising his hands up in surrender.

Esme, Jace, and I laughed.

"Well let's go. We don't want to keep everyone else waiting." I said.

Everyone nodded.

We walked together to the dinning room.

Altair, Ivan, Matt, Imogen, and Victoria were already there.

"Hey guys! Good to see you again." Matt said with a smile.

"We saw you like an hour ago." I said.

"It doesn't feel like it." Matt said.

I smiled and rolled my eyes. I went to sit down next to Victoria, who was next to my mother.

Jace came to sit down next to me, and Imogen.

"Everything is good, Victoria?" I asked.

Victoria smiled and nodded. "Everything is good. Your parents are very nice and so are your brothers and sister. Don't get me started on your sisters-in-law." Victoria said.

I chuckled. "I'm glad. This is your home as well so get comfortable." I said.

Victoria nodded. "Thank you. By the way I wanted to tell you that I like your room." She said.

I smiled as I got a biscuit and some smashed potatoes. "Thank you. I decorated it myself." I said.

"You have good taste." She said as she got some pasta with alfredo sauce and spinach.

"I got it from my mother. She is a interior designer, and my father is a doctor. So I guess that the part of wanting to become a vet comes from him, and the art comes from her." I said.

Victoria nodded. "So you want to be a vet?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I wanted to be a art teacher but I decided to go with becoming a veterinarian. I can always do art, but I want to help all of those animals that get abandoned in the streets. There are also some that get abandoned at ranches or there are some owners that can't afford to pay for everything that their pet needs. So that's why I want to open my own clinic and a shelter." I said.

"Wow. Sounds like you already have everything planned out." Victoria said.

I smiled. "I do. My father told us when Edward and I were in Junior High, that we needed to pick out a career and why we wanted it. He wanted us to convince him that we really wanted it. He said that we needed a goal in life. So before we went to high school we had already picked out careers. Edward took his basics while he was in high school. I only took my senior year so that's why he is a semester farther than me." I said.

"So what did he pick?" She asked.

I smiled. "He is going to be a vet as well. He graduates in December. I graduate in May." I said.

"So are y'all like opening separate clinics?" Victoria asked.

I sighed. "Edward didn't plan on opening a clinic. Like never. When I told my father what I wanted to do he said that if we both wanted to be vets that we could open a clinic together and that we could help out all of those animals in need, and all of those that are being abused by their owners." I said.

Victoria nodded. "It's so sad so there are some human beings that can mistreat animals." Victoria said as Esme came out with the turkey.

Esme started cutting it and started to pass out the pieces.

I nodded. "I agree with you, but I think that they do it because there is something wrong with them." I said.

"Of course there is. What kind of human would do that in their five senses." Victoria said.

"I meant that they are hurt on the inside. Like for example, when a boy is rapped at a very young age they get traumatize. But as they start growing up, they start feeling this hate towards humanity. Well not every single one. There are some that since they were rapped they turn gay. So the ones that didn't turn gay are very hurt, so they hurt other people. Do you see what I'm trying to say?" I asked.

Victoria nodded. "I understand." She said.

I nodded. "Then there are others that just like being cruel against animals. The thing is that we never know. Face that we see, heart we don't know." I said.

Victoria nodded. "Was there something else that you wanted to be besides a vet?" She asked.

"Well I wanted to be a nurse, but I was scared that I was not going to be able to put the needle in right and that I was going to end up hurting the patient. So as soon as it crossed my mind, I crossed it out on paper." I said.

Victoria smiled. "Were you in any clubs in high school?" She asked.

"I was in the Spanish club, but I was also a cheer leader for two years." I said.

"Really?" Victoria and Jace asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I was a cheer leader during my junior and senior year, and back in Junior High as well." I said.

"And you didn't wanted to continue being a cheer leader?" Victoria asked.

"Yeah but at the same time I didn't." I said.

"Why?" Jace asked.

I smiled. "Because I was always put on the top when we did the pyramid, and I was scared that they might drop me so I just did it so there was something that I could put on my application." I said.

"So you didn't like it?" Imogen asked.

I shook my head. "There are a lot of perverts in this world, and sometimes that is the reason why they go to football games. Just to see High School girls, so after I figured that out I thought that if I became a cheer leader during college that there was going to be a bunch of men that would be looking at me and I didn't like that." I said.

Victoria nodded. "Why?" She asked.

"The college uniforms are way different to the ones in High School. They are more revealing because we need to catch attention. I don't like attention from lots of men." I said.

"So Jace, how long have you been playing football?" Emmett asked.

"Since I was little. How about you?" Jace asked.

"Since I was in Junior High. My mom had me playing soccer when I was little." Emmett said.

"Bet you tackled a lot of little kids as you ran with that ball." I said with a smile.

"Like the tank." Edward said.

"Here we go again with this tank thing. I don't remember the tank, besides I tackled a few kids but they were in my way." Emmett said.

"Well you did what you had to." I said.

Emmett nodded. "Some of them threw themselves on the floor on purpose so the coach could get me out." Emmett said.

"Did they?" Jace asked.

"Yeah, but when they put me back in I was like: It's on! And I tackled them for real that time. Then they told my mom that I was too big to be playing soccer, and that she should think about putting me in Football and the she did." Emmett said.

"Did they mean your age?" Jace asked.

"No. I'm had a wide chest but now I have all this muscle because I work out." Emmett said flexing his arm.

I smile. "I bet you just use steroids." I said.

"How come you are always trying to bring me down?" Emmett asked.

I smile. "I'm not. It's just funny to watch your reactions." I said.

Edward chuckled.

"It actually is Em." Jasper said.

"How come you don't make fun of Jasper? We play for the same team." Emmett said.

I smiled. "I'm not making fun of you Emmy bear. I actually think that you are a great football player and I always root for both of you when y'all have played, but the thing is that you look all tough and mean when you are actually the complete opposite." I told him.

"You think that I'm a good player?" He asked looking all happy.

I chuckled.

Emmett hadn't even heard the rest of my statement.

"Yes I do." I said.

Emmett smiled. "I knew it! Am I better than Jasper?" He asked.

"Don't get ahead of yourself." Jasper said.

"Yes." I said just because I wanted to make him feel better.

Jasper turned to look at me. His face fell. "Traitor." He said. He looked hurt.

"I'm sorry Jaz. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just wanted to make him feel better." I said

"Okay so who's going to say grace this year?" Carlisle asked.

We looked one at the other and then we looked down at our plate.

"Karla, how about you since you have done all the talking." Carlisle said.

The rest sighed.

"What? Me? Why me? I did it last year." I said.

"Oh that's right." Carlisle said.

I nodded.

"Well you can do it again this year." Carlisle said,

I sighed. "Fine." I said before I took Jace's hand in my right and Victoria's hand in my left.

Everyone held hands and closed their eyes.

I closed my eyes as well. "Dear lord, thank you for giving us the opportunity to reunite this evening as a family. Thank you because we have food at our table. I ask you to bless each person that has joined us today and I ask you to bless their families. I also ask you to give to those that don't have. I ask you to give more to our enemies, and to bless them as well. I put our lives in your hands and ask you to protect us from all harm and I ask you to guide us in the right path. I ask that your way is done in our lives instead of ours. I thank you for the family that you have given me. I know that we are not perfect, and nobody is, but to me they are. Even though we might argue every once in a while I thank you because they are still with me and they can still be part of my life. I also thank you for the new members of the family that are on their way, and for the new ones that have joined us this year. Thank you for all the blessings that you have given us. Thank you for another day of life, because every day that we get to wake up is a blessing. thank you lord because we have health. Thank you for giving us happiness, and thank you for sending your angels and archangels to watch over us every day. Thank you for everything that you have given us. In the name of Jesus. Amen." I said as I opened my eyes.

"Amen." Everyone said as they got their hands back.

Jace kept mine in his.

I turned to look at him and smiled.

"Nice grace Karla." Emmett said.

"Thank you but you better start writing down yours because it will be your turn next year." I said.

Emmett almost choked on this biscuit.

"That's right. Emmett hasn't given grace in a few years." Carlisle said.

"Yes I have. I said it the year before." Emmett said.

"That was me." Jasper said.

"No it wasn't." Emmett said.

"Yeah it was." Jasper said.

"Enough." Esme said.

Everyone stayed quiet.

Carlisle opened the wine bottle.

"So is anyone going to black Friday?" Esme asked.

"I am. I want to start my Christmas shopping early. Besides I need to buy way more presents this year." I said.

"So do I. maybe we can go together." Alice said.

"You're not going to go from store to store, right? Cause I don't want to be over there till noon. I want to sleep." I told her.

"How many stores are you going to?" Alice asked.

"like two or three." I said.

"Then that should be fine with me." Alice said.

I nodded.

"I was asking so one of y'all could take me. I don't feel like driving at that time." Esme said.

"You can come with me mom. That way I won't go alone." Rosalie said.

Esme nodded.

*()*

After dinner we stayed at my parents for like an hour before we went back to my studio. We had taken pictures' together as a family and then individuals.

I yawned as I laid in bed with Jace. I was lying down on my left side and I had my head on Jace's chest.

Jace had his arm around me. He kept running his fingers up and down my right side. "What do you have there?" Jace asked lifting up my shirt.

"It's nothing." I said.

"it doesn't feel like nothing, and it doesn't look like nothing either. It's a scar." He said.

"Yeah it is." I said.

"Does it hurt?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No." I said.

He ran his hands over my skin. "Does it hurt when I touch it?" He asked.

"No." I said.

"What does it feel like?" He asked.

"I don't feel anything there." I said.

"You can't feel my fingers?" He asked.

I shook my head. "It's numbed. I cant feel anything around the scar." I said.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Someone stabbed me." I said.

"Who?" He asked.

"A guy I had been dating." I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"How about if I tell you everything with detail some other time? Right now I just want to lie here in bed in your arms." I said.

"You can tell me when you're ready." Jace said before he wrapped his arms around me. "I just want you to know that I will protect you. I won't let anyone hurt you." Jace said.

I smiled. "That's all that I want." I said before I hugged him and closed my eyes.

**Okay everyone I am going to leave it there. The next chapter will be the Christmas dinner and Tanya is going to be there. Thank you for reading. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Thank you for everything. Take care and I'll see y'all next time**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Hey guys how is everyone doing? I hope that well. So here is chapter 9, and like I said in the previous chapter it will be in Jace's POV so hang on tight for the accident scene. I wanted to thank you for your reviews. I am glad that you guys are enjoying the story. I still don't know how long its going to be, but there is still a lot more to this story.**

**Also I should start working on the next chapter of My Savior pretty soon. I thought that taking a small break would help me to write a better chapter and I hope that it comes out good.**

**Anyway, I do not own any of the twilight characters but I do own the ones that I have created.**

**With that said I will now leave you guys to the chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**JACE'S POV**

"Karla, wait!" Edward said as he checked his pockets for his keys.

Karla didn't turn around. She just walked out of the living room.

"Edward follow her." Esme said.

"Damn it! I cant find my damn keys!" Edward said getting frustrated.

"Let's go in my jeep." Emmett said.

Edward nodded.

"I'm coming too." I said.

They nodded.

"Be careful." Alice and Rosalie said.

We nodded. We ran outside and we jumped into Emmett's jeep.

Emmett turned on the jeep and he peeled out of the driveway. He passed up a few cars before he found Carlisle's car. Emmett followed her.

I sighed. I wished that she would stop and talk to one of us.

"Oh no." Emmett said.

"What?!" Edward and I asked at the same time.

"Look ahead of us." Emmett said.

"It's a curve." I said.

"Why isn't she stopping?" Edward asked.

Then we saw the brake lights turned on from Carlisle's car but the car slipped, and it turned. Then it flipped and it kept turning. It went into a ditch and then it hit a tree. The car stayed upside down and smoke started to come out of it.

Emmett stopped the jeep and we got off.

We ran to Carlisle's car.

I opened the door and saw that Karla was hanging upside down and she was bleeding. "Karla? Babe?" I asked but she didn't respond.

Edward dialed a number with shaking hands. "Dad she had an accident." Edward said. Then Edward put the phone on speaker.

"Edward is she okay? Is she breathing?" Carlisle asked.

Edward took a deep breath before looking at Karla. "She's not moving." Edward said. His voice breaking in the end.

"Edward, listen to me. You cant get nervous at this moment. You have to get her out of the car. How bad was the accident?" Carlisle asked.

"There's smoke coming out of the car." Edward said.

"Get her out as carefully as you can. There's a possibility that the car might blow up." Carlisle said.

Edward swallowed and nodded.

"Emmett come help me." I said as I crawled into the car and lied down.

Emmett came unbuckled the belt and put her arms around her before she fell slowly on top of me.

Edward helped Emmett get her out of the car. "Okay we got her out." Edward said as I got out.

"Okay put her in the car and take her to the hospital. We'll meet you there." Carlisle said before he hung up.

"Jace get in the back with her." Edward said.

I nodded. I got in the and Emmett gave her to me.

Then Emmett and Edward jumped into the jeep. Emmett turned it on and we left.

"Is she breathing?" Edward asked.

I looked at her beautiful face.

She was bleeding from her forehead. Her chest was slowly rising and lowering.

"Yes she is." I said.

Edward let out the breath he had been holding.

I looked back down at her and sighed. I ran my fingers lightly over her cheek.

She looked so pale, and like she had lost a lot of blood.

The jeep came to an abrupt stop.

I looked up and notice that we were at the hospital already.

Edward opened the door and took Karla in his arms. He walked as fast as he could inside the hospital.

The nurse that was on the front desk looked up and stood up quickly. "I need a bed!" she said.

Two nurses brought a bed and Edward lied down Karla. They took her in quickly.

"What's her name?" The nurse asked.

"Karla Cullen. She's Dr. Carlisle Cullen's daughter." Edward said.

The nurse nodded. "Please wait in the waiting room. We'll do all that we can." She said before she ran in the direction that the other nurses had gone to with the bed.

We nodded. We sighed and walked to the waiting room.

Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Gisselle, and Carlisle were in the waiting room.

"How is she?" Esme asked with tears in her eyes.

Edward sighed. "We don't know mom." He said.

"How did she look?" Gisselle asked.

"She looked very pale and like she had lost a lot of blood." I said.

Esme started to cry.

I went to hug her. "We have to be strong for her. She needs us strong." I told her.

Esme nodded. "You're right, but what if she doesn't make it?" Esme asked as she started to sob. "What will I do then?" Esme asked.

_What if she was right? What if I didn't get to see her angel face again? What if I didn't get to see her smile or to make her laugh again?_

"We can't think like that, Esme. We have to stay positive." Carlisle said.

"If something happens to my sister I will never forgive you." Edward said to Carlisle.

Carlisle swallowed and looked down.

"This is not a time to point fingers at anyone. We have to stay calm and hope for the best." I said.

"Jace is right, but what I still don't understand is what is SHE's doing here." Rosalie said looking very angrily at Tanya.

Everyone turned to look at Tanya.

"If something happens to my daughter, I will never forgive you Tanya." Esme said before she went to sit down.

I sighed. I might as well call my family and let them know that I wasn't going to be able to make it. I dialed my mother's number and went outside.

"Hello?" She said after the third ring.

"Hey mom." I said.

"Jace, how are you? How is everything?" She asked.

"I'm good mom. Listen I'm calling because we won't be able to make it tomorrow." I said.

"Is everything alright?" She asked.

"Karla had an accident a while ago and we got here to the hospital a few minutes ago." I said.

"Oh my God! Are you okay?" She asked.

"I wasn't in the car with her." I told her.

Victoria sighed. "How is she?" She asked.

"We still don't know. We followed her and saw when she crashed. When we got to her she was unconscious." I said.

"I'll let the rest know. We'll be there in a couple of hours. Just send Matt the information of the hospital." She said.

I nodded. "Thanks mom." I said.

"You're welcome sweetie. I think Esme and Carlisle need support right now." She said.

I nodded. "I'll see you in a couple of hours then." I said.

"Okay. Jace don't worry, everything is going to be okay." Victoria said.

I nodded. "Okay. I have to go. I'm going to see if the doctor already said something." I said.

"Okay." Victoria said before she hung up.

I put my phone back in my pocket and then I went back inside.

Just then a doctor came out and looked around. "Family members of Karla Cullen." He said.

We all ran to him.

"I'm her mother. How is she?" Esme asked.

The doctor sighed. "She has internal bleeding. We have to do a surgery on her to try and stop the bleeding. Carlisle I need you in there." The doctor said.

Carlisle swallowed and shook his head. "I don't know if I can." He said.

"Carlisle you have saved a lot of lives. Your daughter needs you in there." The doctor said.

Carlisle nodded. "Okay." He said.

The doctor nodded. "I'll come back out here and let you know how it went." The doctor said.

We nodded.

Then he went back in with Carlisle.

We went to sit down.

"What are you still doing here? I thought you had already left!" Rosalie said to Tanya.

Tanya had her eyes full of tears. "I'm not leaving until I know how my best friend is doing." She said.

"You still think that you are her best friend after you slept with our father? If you had really thought that she was your best friend you would have never slept with our father!" Rosalie said.

Tanya's shoulders shook as she cried. "You don't understand what happened or how it happened, but she will once I tell her everything." Tanya said.

"What else is there to tell her? You and my father caused this accident with the declaration of your infidelity. What else is there to know?! But really Tanya, how could you? You were always hanging out with her. Since y'all were in pre-k. doesn't feel odd for you?" Edward asked.

"Look if you must know, I was paid to do this, okay? I didn't do it because I wanted to. Because I really didn't wanted to but I didn't have a choice." Tanya said.

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked.

"I can't say more." Tanya said as she cleaned her tears.

"Talk! You have opened your mouth and now you're going to finish. It's the least you can do." Esme said.

"I can't. I'm sorry. I can only tell her. Y'all can be there if you want but she has to be the first one to know." Tanya said.

"Talk!" Rosalie growled.

Tanya jumped, and so did I.

In the little time that I had gotten to know Rosalie, I had never seen her this mad.

"Okay." Tanya said.

I started to pace and shut everyone else out. I just hoped that everything was going well in there.

*()*

I don't know how many minutes or hours passed but Carlisle came back with gloves that had blood. I stood up quickly. "How is she?" I asked.

Carlisle sighed.

The rest stood up quickly.

"She out of danger, we were able to stop the internal bleeding. She has a few broken ribs and a broken wrist. She had lost a lot of blood but we are giving her some at the moment." Carlisle said.

"Can we see her?" Edward asked.

"At this moment she is being taken to her room since she's out of danger. She's going to be on the fourth floor in room fifteen C in the C hall. I am on my way over there now. Y'all can follow me if y'all want." I said.

Everyone nodded and followed Carlisle to an elevator.

"Will she be waking up soon?" I asked.

Carlisle sighed. "Well the impact that she got was big so I really don't know. She could wake up today or in a few days. We are still not sure." Carlisle said.

I nodded. "There is something that you are not telling us." I said.

"There is a chance that she can go into a coma." Carlisle said.

Everyone was quiet.

The doors to the elevator opened and Carlisle walked out.

We followed him in silence.

Carlisle stopped at a door and then he took in a deep breath. "Before we go in, I wanted to tell y'all that she has bruises on her arms and her face. It's going to be a lot to take in. I am just letting y'all know as a heads up." Carlisle said before he opened the door and went in.

We followed.

The moment I saw her, I felt my heart break.

Rosalie and Esme started crying behind us.

Karla was lying down on the bed with her face all bruised up. She had a tube that went inside her mouth, and she also had bruises on her arms.

I walked to where she was, and took her hand in mine. My eyes got full of tears as I saw her like this. "How can we know if she's going to wake up soon?" I asked.

"Well I think after the morphine leaves her body. But for now I have ordered that she's suppose to have her dose before the morphine leaves her body because I want her to heal first. I don't want her in pain. In more pain that she is." Carlisle said.

I nodded.

"I suggest everyone goes home and rest. Y'all can come back tomorrow. I'll stay with her." Carlisle said.

I shook my head. "I can stay. You need to rest Carlisle after the surgery you did. Besides you are going to have to come back to work in a few hours." I said.

Carlisle nodded. "Okay. I'll come back tomorrow first thing in the morning." Carlisle said.

I nodded.

Esme walked forward then with tears in her eyes. She went to Karla's other side and took her hand in hers. "Be strong, I can't lose you. I love you." Esme said before she kissed Karla's forehead.

Then Edward came to stand next to Esme. He hugged Esme's shoulders. "We'll come see you tomorrow. I know that you can hear us, so please don't leave us. We still have our whole lives ahead of us, and we still have a lot of animals to save. I can't do it alone. You promised me that you were going to be there with me. I can't do it without you. Please don't leave me. We almost lost you once. We can't go through that again." Edward said with tears in his eyes.

My own tears started to run down my cheeks as I heard Edward tell Karla how he felt.

How he couldn't be without her as her twin brother.

I felt the same way, but I felt like my life wasn't going to be complete without her because I love her. I didn't know at what moment I fell in love but I knew the moment I had realized it.

_It had been the day that I had gone Christmas shopping. The weekend before I came here to Seattle, I had gone to the mall and I had been walking around for hours trying to find the perfect Christmas present for her. Then I saw a jewelry store and I felt a pull towards it._

_I stood up and walked over there. I looked at all the rings they had._

_They were all beautiful, but there was a ring that caught my attention. It was a silver band ring and it had a sapphire in the middle of two white diamonds._

_The price didn't matter to me, I was taking that ring with me and it didn't matter how much I had to pay._

"_May I help you?" A woman asked._

_I looked up and smiled. "Yes, I would like to buy that ring." I said pointing to the one with the sapphire._

_The woman smiled. "That is a fine choice. Is it for your fiancé?" She asked._

_I smiled. "I plan on asking her on Christmas Eve." I said._

_She smiled. "She'll be very happy." She said._

_I nodded. "I plan on making her very happy." I said before I paid for the ring._

I sighed as I sat alone in the room with her and I looked at the ring that was inside the blue box. I knew that she was going to love it, but now I was going to have to wait until she got better and she finished her career before I gave it to her.

Maybe I could give it to her at her graduation. Well I was going to have to think of a batter moment where the whole family was reunited to ask her.

**Okay guys I am going to leave it there for this chapter. Like I said we still have so much more for this story. More than 10 chapters I can tell you guys that. But right now since I am done with this chapter I want to get back to My Savior since I think that I have taken enough time away from it. Hopefully I'll have it up by tomorrow if not then by tomorrow night. Thank you for reading. Take care I'll see you guys next time **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Hey guys how is everyone doing? I hope that very good. So here's chapter 10 :) I hope that you guys enjoy it.**

**So I am sorry for being gone for a while but I had started working and I was going in really early and then I didnt have time for anything bur I've been wanting to write this chapter for a while and I hope it comes out great.**

**I do not own any of the twilight characters but I do own the ones that I've created.**

**With that said I will no leave you guys to the chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**KARLA'S POV**

I had a terrible headache and my body hurt.

_What had I been doing that it hurt so much?_

I opened my eyes and looked around.

There was a man that was asleep right next to me. He had his head on the bed but he was sitting down on a chair. He had my hand in his.

_Who was he?_

He had dirty blonde hair and I could tell that he was tall and muscular.

I looked around.

_Where am I?_

The door opened and a woman with copper color hair came in with other people.

"Karla!" She said running to me. "You're awake!" She said before she hugged me. Her eyes got full of tears.

_Who is this is woman? And how did she know me?_

"I'll go get Carlisle." She said before she cleaned her tears and ran out of the room.

_Who was Carlisle?_

My head started to hurt again. So I closed my eyes and sighed.

"How do you feel?" A woman asked.

I opened my eyes.

There was a short woman with black hair all the way to her shoulders. She had brown eyes and looked worried. She looked familiar.

_Who was she? But more importantly, who am I?_

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You're in the hospital." A young man with copper hair, like the woman who had run out of the room, said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You dont remember?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"You had an accident. You were driving dad's car and there was ice on the road. You were going too fast and there was a curve and you tried to stop but the car flipped over and you hit your head hard. How do you feel?" He asked getting closer.

The man that had been sleeping was now standing up. I saw that he had blue eyes and that he was handsome.

"Confused." I said.

"Why?" He asked just as the door opened.

The woman came back with a very tall man.

He had blonde hair and green eyes. "Karla, sweetheart im so glad you're awake." He said.

_Sweetheart?_

I just looked at everyone around the room.

"Karla, why do you feel confused?" The young man with copper hair asked.

"I dont remember anything." I said.

There was silence in the room.

"It's normal. Most people remember the accident but there are some that don't." The tall man said.

I shook my head. "I dont remember who I am or if I have met any of you." I said.

The woman with copper hair started to cry.

The tall man held her close to her. "That can also happen. Its called Amnesia. Temporary memory loss." He said.

I nodded.

"So why don't we introduce ourselves to make this less awkward." The tall man said.

Everyone nodded.

"My name is Carlisle and I'm your father. I am also a doctor here at the hospital. This is Esme, your mother." The tall man said gesturing to the woman he was holding.

I nodded.

"I'm Alice. Your sister-in-law. I am married to Jasper." The woman with black hair said.

I nodded again.

"I'm Edward your twin brother." The young man with copper hair said.

I nodded and bit my lip. "Who's Jasper?" I asked.

"You remember me?" A tall young man with curly blonde hair asked.

"I'm sorry. I dont. Its just that she said she's married to Jasper...so that's why I asked." I said.

"Oh." He said looking done at his hands. Then he looked up. "Well im Jasper. I'm your oldest brother and I'm married to Alice. I am also Rosalie's twin." He said.

"I'm Rosalie. I'm married to Emmett." A tall woman with blonde hair said gesturing to the very buff man that was next to her. "I'm Jasper's twin and your only sister." She said.

I nodded.

"I'm Emmett, Rosalie's husband and your only brother-in-law." The very buff man with dark brown curly hair and brown eyes said.

I nodded.

"I'm Gisselle, I'm Edward's wife and this is Anthony our son." A woman said with a weird color of blonde said gesturing to a little boy that was asleep in Edward's arms.

I nodded and looked at the young man that had been asleep right next to me.

"My name is Jace, and I'm your boyfriend. We have been going out for a month." He said.

I nodded. "So who am I?" I asked.

Everyone looked hurt.

"Your name is Karla Yesenia Cullen. You are the youngest of our children. You are Edward's twin. You were going to college to become a veterinarian, and you have a clinic with Edward. You have a relationship with Jace, and you are an artist as well." Carlisle said. Well my father.

I nodded. "How old am I?" I asked.

"You're twenty three." Edward said.

I nodded. "How long have I been out?" I asked.

"A week." Jace said.

I nodded.

"Jace has been with you all the time. He hasn't left your side to an instant." Rosalie said.

I turned to look at Jace. "Thank you." I told him.

He smiled.

"So how long can it take before I get my memory back?" I asked.

"We'll have to run some tests and wait." Carlisle said.

I nodded. "So where was I going before the accident? Was I going home? Or do I live by myself?" I asked.

"We were at the Christmas dinner, and..." Rosalie said looking at Carlisle.

Carlisle sighed. "I told the whole family that I was going to have a baby with another woman." He said.

I swallowed. I felt something on my chest and I felt anger towards him.

_But why?_

"Oh." I said.

"And it turned out that the woman is your supposedly best friend Tanya." Edward said looking angry.

"I have a best friend Tanya?" I asked.

"Had. You yelled at her before you left. Edward, Jace and I followed you." Emmett said.

"So that was what caused my accident. I became angry and left." I said.

Everyone nodded.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I dont even know how it happened." Carlisle said.

I still felt that anger towards him but was it is or was it Edward? I had hears before that twins can feel what the other is feeling.

"I can't forgive you or be mad at you if I dont remember. Because if I say that I forgive you, it doesn't come from the heart." I told him.

Carlisle nodded.

"When can I go home?" I asked.

"I'll go order the tests. Depending of what the results are you may be able to go home today." He said.

I nodded.

"Y'all still didnt answer my question." I said.

"Which one honey?" Esme asked.

"Do I live alone or at home?" I asked.

"You live at home but since Jace came to visit, you were staying in your art studio." Edward said.

I nodded.

"Where would you like to stay?" Esme asked.

"I'll stay at my art studio. Maybe if im where I was before the accident, my memory comes back." I said.

They nodded.

"Okay. So I'm going to go get you some clothes then just in case you're released tonight." Jace said.

I nodded. "Thank you." I told him with a smile.

He smiled back. "You're welcome." He said before he left the room.

"Are you sure?" Esme asked.

I nodded. "Yeah I mean by what I see I was trying to form a life with him so I might as well stay with him and see how it goes." I said.

"But if you're not sure that's okay too." Esme said.

I smiled. "It's okay Esme." I said.

She nodded and looked down at her hands. Tears ran down her cheeks.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"It just hurts a little that to you for now im a stranger. I mean you called me Esme." She said.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, mom." I said.

"It's fine." She said.

"I'll be back later." Carlisle said before he came to give me a hug. Then he left the room.

*()*

A few hours later, after they had done all the tests Carlisle or my father had ordered and the results came back good, I was released from the hospital.

Jace came back like he said and Esme helped me change.

It had been a week since the accident but my ribs still hurt.

"So what date is it today?" I asked.

"Today is new year's eve." Esme said.

I nodded. "Y'all aren't doing anything?" I asked.

"Sweety we didnt have time to plan anything. We were waiting for you to wake up." Esme said.

I nodded.

"Dont worry Esme. I passed by your house and got anything that we would need. My mother and sisters are cooking and I told them the good news." Jace said.

Esme smiled. "That's great. Well why don't you take Karla back to her studio so she can get familiar with it? Then both of you can meet us at home." Esme said.

I nodded. "Okay." I said as I finished getting dressed. I let my hair down and then I went back to the room. I put on my shoes and grabbed my bag with my old clothes on it.

"Ready?" Jace asked.

I nodded.

"See you later Esme." Jace said.

"See you later. Drive safely." Esme said.

Jace chuckled. "I will." He said.

I turned to look at Esme. "See you later mom." I told her.

She smiled and hugged me. "See you later honey. I'm so glad that you are better." She said.

I smiled. "So am I. I think." I said.

Esme smiled. "Go. I'll see you later." She said.

I smiled and nodded. Then I left with Jace.

We walked together down the hallway to the elevators.

Well I followed him. Once in the elevator, I looked at Jace. There was no doubt that I was in love with him.

He was too nice, and I felt something inside of me every time that I saw him.

Every time he smiled at me.

"So how did we meet?" I asked.

Jace turned to look at me and smiled. "On the internet. Well on a online game to be exact." He said.

I nodded and tries searching to my brain to see if I found anything.

An image came up.

There were trees everywhere and there was a basket and a blanket on the ground.

"Did we ever go to a picnic?" I asked.

Jace turned to look at me surprised. Then he smiled. "Yes we did. In Oregon. I even have a picture of us." He said before he took his phone out and started looking for something.

I noticed that he had a lot of pictures of us together.

"See?" He asked showing me a picture that someone else had taken of us together.

I nodded. "Did I use to live in Oregon?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No. I live there. After we started talking you went over there so we could meet." He said.

"When?" I asked.

"During Thanksgiving break. You left on a Thursday and we went to a dinner that my aunt organized on Tuesday. Then on thanksgiving day we came here so I could meet your family." He said.

I nodded.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened, and we got out.

Jace reached for my hand and I let him take it.

It felt good and it felt right.

We walked out of the hospital and we walked towards the parking lot. We went into another elevator and then we went up to the twelfth floor.

"You left the car way up there." I said.

Jace smiled. "There weren't any parking spaces on the other floors." He said.

I smiled.

Then realizing what he had done, he let go of my hand. "I'm sorry. Its just that we were always holding hands and I just do it out of instinct." Jace said.

I smiled. "Its okay. If we hadn't done it before then I think my body would have felt it, and it would have felt weird when you grabbed my hand but it didn't." I told him.

He smiled.

"So do your mom and sisters live here?" I asked.

"No. They came here a week ago when they heard about your accident. They have been staying at your parents house." Jace said.

I nodded. "Was I really mad the night of the accident?" I asked.

Jace sighed. "You weren't mad. I think that you were more hurt than mad." Jace said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well your friend slept with tour father. She had already told you that she was pregnant from a married man but she didn't tell you it was your father. I was there with you when she told you that the father of the baby was going to keep the baby." He said.

I nodded. "No wonder I felt anger towards my father when I saw him. I didnt understand why." I said.

"For now dont worry about that. Your memory will return and you'll understand everything." He said as the elevator stopped.

I nodded.

The doors opened and we got out. We turned left and then we walked straight.

There was a black car that was by itself.

I looked around.

_Was that the car?_

"What's wrong?" Jace asked.

"Where's your car?" I asked.

"Well its not my car. It's actually yours." Jace said.

"Which one?" I asked.

"The black one." He said as we made it to where the car was.

"So in which was I in then when I had the accident?" I asked.

"Esme's." Jace said.

"Oh. Looks like I owe my mother a car." I said as walked around my car. "Did I always drive fast?" I asked.

Jace smiled and chuckled. "All the time." He said.

I smiled. "Its beautiful." I said putting my hand on the hood of the car.

Jace smiled and nodded. "Just like the owner." He said.

I smiled and blushed.

Jace unlocked the car and came to open the door for me.

"Thank you." I said before I got on the passenger side.

Jace closed my door and walked around the car. He unlocked the drivers door and got in.

I put on my seatbelt.

"Ready to go home?" He asked.

I looked up and smiled. "Yes." I said.

He smiled and nodded before he turned on the car and we got out of the parking lot.

**Okay guys I am going to leave it there. Thank you for reading. I will try to update soon but for now I will concentrate on My Savior since it only has 1 chapter left and then the epilogue.**

**As for this story we still have a lot of chapters left so dont worry about that.**

**But thank you again for reading and for all of your support. Take care and ill see you guys next time **


End file.
